


I'll Be Home For Christmas (And I'm Bringing My Boyfriend With Me)

by DeanAfterDark



Category: Deadpool (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Christmas, Christmas Vacation, College, Drama, Family Drama, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Peter And Wade Don't Have Superpowers, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 21,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8945200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: Peter Stark-Rogers brings his boyfriend Wade Wilson home for what he's hoping to be a nice, quiet christmas break. However the most ultimate betrayal  puts Peter's plans for a quiet Christmas right down the toilet.





	1. Are You Excited?

Peter Stark-Rogers walked around his dorm room at M.I.T throwing whatever he needed to pack into his suitcases. While his friend Michelle laying on his bed dressed casually in sweats, make up free, hair in a bun looking gorgeous as always watched.

"So are you excited for Christmas break?" She asked 

"Of course! I get to go home see my family and my friends, sleep in my own bed"

"Are you excited to introduce Wade to your dads?"

"Uh honestly, no"

"Why?"

"Uh..."

Michelle sat up on the bed

"Oh my god Peter! You did tell them about Wade right?"

"Yes! I told them about Wade!"

"Good!" She said laying back down on the bed

"And I'm sure my pops had my dad have J.A.R.V.I.S run his name through every criminal database and look up his entire past. So I'm sure that they know everything about Wade just like he did with all the other guys that I've ever been with"

"Oh my god!"

"Yeah!"

Peter continued to pack but Michelle noticed her friend looked tense 

"You seem a little tense what's wrong?"

Peter sighed and then threw the I Heart NY shirt he was folding into the suitcase 

"I just, I just want this to work out all Ok! Because one of two things is gonna happen 1. My pops is gonna drive him away with the "Constant Captain America glare of disapproval". Or with his constant borderline interrogation way of asking questions. Or Wade will just completely offended them with his uh behavior. Because lets face it Wade has a knack for being a very inappropriate at the very wrong time.

"That is true he does have a knack for it" 

"And I don't wanna think about all the things that could go wrong over break because then I'll get paranoid and I'll spend the entire time just a wound up"

"Exactly! Just focus on all the good stuff that's happening, Christmas, seeing you family, your friends, being with Wade"

"That's what I'm gonna try my hardest to do"

"But what if your dads disapprove of Wade and don't want you to see him anymore" 

Peter paused for a moment before starting to pack again 

"I don't know, I don't know, I mean Wade is just so different from the guys I've dated before"

"How so?"

"He's funny, he's not boring, he cares about me, he doesn't try to hard, and he's kinky as fuck, and our relationship is real"

"What do you mean?"

"Well he doesn't wanna be with me just because of who my parents are so it I'll get him connections or whatever. And he doesn't treat him like I'm some kind of trophy like "Look I'm dating the heir to the Stark industries fortune". And he doesn't try to hard, he doesn't always surprise me with expensive gifts and give me things he's thinks I want. He's not with me just to improve his social status, He's not with me just to make himself look better. He's with me because he loves and cares about me and he treats me like a prince and I love and care for him too"

"Wow Wade really is different from the guys that you've dated before"

"And that's what attracted me to him so much. He isn't rich, he isn't famous, he wasn't and isn't trying to impress with all the money he has. With all of the cars, and houses, and fancy toys that he has. He's just a nice normal guy and somehow despite our difference in backgrounds we connect"

"And you happy and that's all that matters and hopefully your dad's will see that"

"And that's what they would tell me just find someone who makes you happy"

"And you've found him"

"Yeah"

"But um do you think that the whole class difference thing will be an issue?"

"They won't as long as I'm happy that's all they care about"

"Well that's good"

"Yeah"

The pair's conversation was cut off by the sound of someone knocking on Peter's dorm door 

"That's probably Wade" Peter said as he walked over to the door 

Peter opened the door and sure enough there was Wade Wilson wearing a Santa hat, and ugly sweater and jeans, carrying his suitcases 

"Hey my baby boy" Wade says and then pulled his boyfriend in for a kiss

"Hey sweets" Peter says as he ushered his boyfriend into his dorm room and shut the door

"Hey Zendaya" Wade said to Michelle 

"Why do you call me that!?"

"Because you look like Zendaya"

"Oh my god! No I do not!"

"Actually Michelle you kinda do" Peter says 

"Ok whatever! I'll get outta here so you can finish packing in private with your boyfriend"

"Ok then"

"Anyways I'll see you in New York"

"Yeah"

"Alright then, Bye Pete"

"Bye Michelle"

"Bye Wade"

"Bye Zendaya"

"Fuck you Wade!"

And with that Peter shut his door 

"Seriously Wade you don't need to call her that everytime you see her, one day she's gonna finally have enough and try and rip your balls off"

"But you agreed with me when I said she looks like Zendaya"

"Well she does look like Zendaya, but you don't need to call her that everytime you see her! I don't call you Ryan Reynolds everytime I see you!"

Wade clutched his chest in mock hurt 

"Now Peter! You know I am much more attractive than him!"

Peter just rolled his eyes 

"Alright Ryan when your done over there acting like a diva come help me finish packing"

"Coming sugar plums"

Wade walked over to where Peter had stationed his suitcase and the two finished packing up Peter's stuff. And with everything else in order Peter and Wade were ready to head out.

 

TO BE CONTINUED.....


	2. Leaving On A Jet Plane

Peter and Wade were currently standing outside of Peter's dorm building waiting for their ride. So Wade bored out of his Ryan Reynolds looking mind decided to ask Peter so questions.

"Hey Petey"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you some questions?"

"Yeah! Sure, go ahead!"

"Ok, so what do you call your dad's, uh who do you call what?"

"Ok, well Tony Stark is dad and Steve Rogers is pops"

"Ok, and how are we getting to New York?"

"My dad arranged for a car to come pick us up, which is gonna take us to Logan. And then were gonna get on a private jet and fly into JFK, and then a car is gonna pick us up there and drive us to my parents house"

"Why wouldn't we just drive to New York?"

"I dunno because flying is quicker?"

"Ok, and by dad you mean Tony Stark"

"Yes, by dad I mean Tony Stark"

"So, I'm guessing that they adopted you?"

"Yeah"

"So, when did they adopt you?"

"Um, I was a few months old, maybe a year, but I was really, really young"

"So why did they adopt you?"

"Um, my parents died in a plane crash right after I was born, and aunt and uncle were to old and didn't have the money to raise a baby. And my parents they had the money and the resources to give me what I wanted and more"

"So did you remain in contact with your aunt and uncle?"

"I did"

"Are you still?"

"No, their actually both dead"

"Oh Petey I'm so sorry"

"Uh my uncle was killed by a carjacker when I was six, and my aunt she got sick really bad and she passed away, not even a year later"

"Oh Petery I'm sorry"

"It's Ok I've mourned"

"So, were you ever bullied at school for having two dad's?"

"Actually I wasn't, I never went to public school, I was home schooled until I was about 13 by a team my dad put together. And then for high school I went to The Danvers Academy, which is a school for really smart kids. And that's actually where I met Michelle"

"Ok"

"You know Wade your the first guy I've ever dated to ask me about me. Not about my parents, not about my dad's company, not about the people he's connected with. And your the first guy who's been with me not for his own selfish reasons. And I don't know your just different from all the other guys I've ever dated. And your the first guy to ever really make me happy and I appreciate that Wade"

"Your welcome Petey"

Wade pulled Peter into kiss him, but before he could the sound of a car honking broke them apart.

"Oh! Are ride's here!" Peter said 

"Uh! But kisses!" Wade said 

"Wade come on are ride is here!"

"Kisses!"

"Wade get over here!"

"Kisses!"

"Wade!"

"Kisses!"

"Wade Winston Wilson get over here right now!"

"But kisses!"

"We can kiss on the plane and all the time the whole month we have off!"

"Aw yesss! We have a month off!" Wade said as he jogged over to where Peter was pulling his bags behind him

Peter rolled his eyes 

The driver loaded their bags into the car and the two boys got in

"Alright fella's where to?" The driver asked

"Logan" Peter told him

"Alright"

And with that the car headed off the the airport 

The ride was silent with the exception of the occasional question asked by the driver of the car

And when they got to the airport Peter had the driver make a right. And Wade got very confused as to why they where going out to the tarmac and not the terminal. And once Peter explained to him why, he went from confused to excited 

"So you mean why you have a private jet you can just drive up to it. You don't have to go through the terminal"

"Yes Wade"

"So you could bring drugs with you"

"Uh, I guess you could, You don't have any drugs do you?"

"No! Of course not! But once I knew this guy who gut busted...."

"WADE! Enough!"

"Oh! Sorry!"

The driver handed them their bags and they boarded the plane 

"Ohhhh! So this is what the inside of a private jet is like" Wade exclaimed in awe 

"Yeah"

"Is this one of yours?"

"No it's not one of my dad's, and it's not one of Stark Industries either, he must have rented it"

"Ohhh! How fancy!"

Peter just rolled his eyes 

"Oh! Rich Corinthian Leather!" Wade said as he sat down in one of the jets seats 

"Ummmm, ok" Peter said as he sat in the seat across from Wade 

Suddenly the pilots voice came over the PA system 

"This is your pilot speaking, we are preparing for take off. Please get in your seats and fasten your seat belts"

"Are you ready?"

"Yep"

"Are you excited to meet my parents?"

"Hell yeah! Who wouldn't be excited to meet Captain America and Iron Man!"

"But your not meeting them"

"But they are your parents?"

"No, Tony Stark and Steve Rogers are my parents Iron Man and Captain America are their public personas. I'm asking if your excited to meat THEM"

"Hell Yeah! I'm still excited to meet the men behind the masks!"

The pilots voice came over the PA system again

"Alright ladies and gentleman, hang on to your seats we are taking off"

Peter and Wade leaned back in their seats and held on to the arm rests. As the plane drove down the runway and then jilted forward as they entered the air. Once the jet was at cruising altitude they started talking again.

"How long is it gonna take us to get to New York" Wade asked 

"About an hour, hour and a half"

"Ok"

"How is Michelle getting there?"

"She's flying"

"Ok"

"I told my parents about you"

"You did! Really! Oh my god!"

"Yeah, I tell my parents everything... Ok well almost everything"

"Oh my god! What did they say about me!"

"They just said their excited to meet you" 

Wade's mouth hung open in shock 

"Wow! Captain America and Iron Man are excited to meet me!"

"And I said you were excited to meet them"

"Well I'm sure that lots of people are excited to meet them! But no one's ever been excited to meet me! Especially famous people! OMG! OMG! OMG!"

Peter was gonna tell Wade to calm down and tell him it wasn't that big of a deal. But seeing how excited he was he didn't 

As Wade went on about his excitement about Captain America and Iron Man wanting to meet him. He slipped his head phones on and turned on his music and before he knew it he was asleep.

Peter was jolted out of his sleep bu someone shaking him very hard. Peter woke up to find Wade standing over him, shaking him

"Wade what the fuck!"

"I've been trying to wake you up"

"God! Well we just landed! Give me a minuet!"

"Peter we landed 45 minuets ago"

Peter's eyes got wide 

"WHAT!"

"You fell asleep at some point on the plane ride and I've spent the last almost hour trying to wake you up"

"Oh shit! Wade I'm sorry"

"It's ok"

"Now we gotta pack everything into the car"

"I took care of that while you were still sleeping, everything is packed into the car, all of our stuff, hook, line, and sinker 

"Ok, A. that's not the right use for that saying, and B. wow, your on top of it"

"Yes I am! And ok, Petey Pie, the guy who's picking us up his name really isn't Happy right?"

 

TO BE CONTINUED........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, the ending to this chapter might not be the best. but I didn't wanna put everything in one chapter.
> 
> But yes Happy Hogan make's an appearance in the next chapter 
> 
> And Steve and Tony finally make their appearance!


	3. Home Sweet Home

"Happy's here?"

"Wait so it that his name?"

Peter didn't answer, instead he walked past Wade and over to the top of the jet's stairs 

"Hi Happy!" Peter said waving his hand 

"Hi kid!" The older man said back also waving 

"So dad and pops sent you to pick us up?"

"Yep, they did"

"Ok, Uh, I have someone for you to meet"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, just give me a second 

Peter turned around back into the jet 

"Wade come here I have someone for you to meet"

"Is it that Happy guy?"

"Yes"

"But why?"

"Because, I said so!"

"But he's just the driver, why should I have to meet him"

"Oh my god! I will explain when I introduce you to him"

Peter then grabbed Wade by the hand and pulled him out of the jet

"Happy I want you to meet somebody"

"Happy this is Wade Wilson, my boyfriend"

"Wade, this is Happy Hogan, my dad's driver, assistant, friend, and go to guy"

"Nice to meet you" The two men both said at once and shook hands 

"Sooooo, your real name is Happy?"

"Yes, sir"

"That is such a weird name"

"Wade! how are you gonna say his name is weird. When one of your friends is named after a rodent, and another after a cleaning product!"

"Ok! First off! Ajax's real name is Francis! And Weasel's real name is... Well, it's Weasel"

"Ok, Anyway's how have you been Happy?"

"Good, good, I've been busy with you parents"

"How have they been?"

"They've been good, but they miss you a lot, their really glad that your coming home"

"I know they sounded excited when I talked to them on the phone"

"And their excited that you're bringing someone home"

"Oh god I know! He had a happy fit on the plane when I told him"

"It's true I did" Wade interjected 

"Are you ready to go home?"

"Oh my god yes!"

"Alright gentlemen get on in"

The three men got into the car and started their journey into Manhattan 

"How long is it gonna take us to get into Manhattan?" Peter asked 

"At least 45 minuets to an hour, maybe two, two and a half hours depending on traffic" Happy responded 

"Oh, alright"

Wade however was shocked 

"Up to two and a half hours! To get to Manhattan!"

"Yeah"

"How the hell is that possible!"

"Well, we have to drive through, Queens and all through Brooklyn. We have to get through the airport and get onto the highway. And then we have to drive through Manhattan. And it's winter and Christmas time, people are gonna be going and to and from the airport. The highways are gonna be clogged and not to mention it's New York. The traffic is already bad enough"

"Oh, Ok"

"It really just depends on how heavy the traffic is"

"Ok"

Wade looked over at Peter

"This is New York baby"

Wade sighed and then settled back into his seat, ready for the last leg of the journey ahead of them.

The were on the highway somewhere, when Wade finally started asking questions again 

"So where are we going?"

"Stark Tower" Peter responded 

"So, do you like live there?"

"Yeah"

"Where?"

"In the penthouse at the exact top of the building"

"What's it like?"

"It's nice and big and clean and spacious"

"Whose penthouse is bigger your's or Trump's?"

"I think his is"

"Have you ever been in his?"

"A couple times when I was a kid, but I haven't been there in awhile and I have no intention of going now"

"So, like do you have your own floor in the penthouse?"

"No, but I have a pretty massive room"

"How massive is massive?"

"My dorm room could fit into by bathroom"

"Oh wow!"

Wade really didn't know what to say after that. So he sat there in his seat in the car for a minuet thinking.

"So, Am I gonna meet some of your fancy New York friends?"

"Yeah, definitely"

"What about the Avengers? Am I gonna meet the Avengers"

"Uh, It all depends whose still in New York"

"Am I gonna meet any other superheros?"

"There's a 99% chance you'll meet the Fantastic 4 because their still in New York. But not the X-Men, they probably left for upstate already"

"Oh! Speaking of the X-Men! Did I ever tell you that I know Colossus"

"No you didn't! How do you know Colossus?"

"It's a very, very long and complicated story"

"Ok, um, but Wade there's something I need to tell you"

"Ok, baby boy shoot!"

"Johnny Storm kinda has a thing for me"

Wade looked at his boyfriend for a minuet

"Johnny Storm has a massive, massive crush on me. In fact I think me maybe in love with me"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Happy is this true?"

"Yes it is Mr. Wilson"

"How long has he had a crush on you?"

"Since I was about 16, Ok but Wade! Can we not focus on that please! Can we just please focus on the holiday!"

"Ok, but I don't know how I feel about another man crushing on my guy"

"Wade, I'm sure once I tell him I have a boyfriend he'll back off"

"He better, or else!"

"Wade no beating people up! Especially famous people!"

However there was part of Peter that found it really hot that Wade would beat someone up for him

"Alright boys we are now entering Manhattan"

"Oh good! Were almost there!"

The ride from the exit of the bridge to the tower was short, but full of constant stopping and turning. As then entered the vicinity of the tower, Happy made a right to go to the back entrance of the tower. instead of going straight to go to the front entrance of the tower.

"Happy, why are we going to the back entrance?" Peter asked 

"Because there's a million Paparazzi camped out in the front, waiting for you and Wade"

"Oh"

"Ok, you two go on up, i'll bring your bags up"

"Ok, thanks Happy"

"Come on Wade!"

"Coming! Coming!"

The two entered through the back entrance of Stark Tower and soon the two were walking through a maze of corridors to get the the private elevators. As they walked, Wade was in complete awe, Even the back of the building was sleek and magnificent.

"Petey this place in amazing! Even the back of it!"

"I know! My dad rebuilt and renovated this entire building after the Chituari and Ultron"

"Well it's beautiful!"

"Well that's what you can tell him when you first meet him, now come on!"

"Where are we going?"

"Here!"

Peter punched some number into a pad on the wall, and then the wall opened revealing an elevator"

Wade gave Peter a confused look

"Private elevator that goes only to the penthouse, I figured it would be better than using on of the public one's"

"That's fine with me"

The pair go into the elevator and Peter hit the only button and the doors closed the elevator started going up

"Are you ready?" Peter asked

"Yes"

"Are you excited?"

"Yes"

"Are you nervous?"

"Yes"

After what seemed like only a few seconds the elevator doors dinged open, and Peter and Wade stepped off and into the penthouse and there waiting expectantly were Steve Rogers and Tony Stark.

 

TO BE CONTINUED.........


	4. Meet The Family

"Are you ready for this?" Peter asked 

"Yep" Wade responded 

"Alright! Time for you to meet my parents"

Peter looped his arm around Wade's and walked the few feet over to where his parents were standing 

"Well Peter don't keep us waiting in suspense any longer who's your boyfriend here" Tony Stark asked his son

"Daddies, this is Wade, Wade Wilson"

"Wade, these are my parents Steve Rogers and Tony Stark"

"It's nice to meet you son" Steve said as he held out his hand 

"It's nice to meet you too, Captain America sir" 

Steve chuckled 

"Please! Call me Steve"

"Yes sir, uh Steve"

"It's nice to finally meet you Wade, Peter has told us all about you" Tony said as he held out his hand 

"It's also nice to meet you too, uh Mr. Stark"

"Call me Tony, only my employees call me Mr. Stark"

"Yes sir"

"Now shall we sit down and get better acquainted?" Steve said 

"Uh sure" 

"Wait! Where's Happy?" Tony asked 

As if on cue the elevator doors opened and Happy appeared with Peter and Wade's luggage 

"Where do you want this?"

"In my room please, thank you Happy" Peter said 

Happy simply gave a salute and then walked off to Peter's room. Once Happy was done he quietly made his way out of the penthouse.

"Ok, Now where were we? Oh yes! We were going to get better acquainted" Steve said as he lead Wade into the dining room of the penthouse 

The four men sat down at the huge dining room table 

"I'm guessing that you two must be hungry and a little bit thirsty?" Tony asked 

"Well we had some snacks on the plane, but we really haven't had anything that filing" Peter said 

"Alright then, VISION!"

Wade watched in a mixture of shock and awe as a robot like man wearing a sweater walked into the dining room with several plates of food and put them onto the table.

"Umm, this looks good Vis, what is it?"

"Nothing special really, just some meats, and cheeses and things from some stores Master Peter. Anyways I have been banned from cooking until further notice"

Vision started to leave the room 

"Oh! Vision! I have someone for you to meet"

"Oh"

"Vision, this is Wade Wilson my boyfriend"

"Wade, this is Vision my dad's uh creation"

"Charmed to meet you" Vision said 

"LIkewise, uh hey Vision, are you a robot"

"Oh my god! Wade! You just can't ask someone if their a robot!"

Vision let out a little laugh 

"Oh, no, Master Peter it's quite alright. Mister Stark created me as an Artificial Intelligence or A.I. So in some sense of the manner, yes I am a robot"

"Cool!" 

"Well, if that is all then I shall go. It's good to see you again Peter, and it's nice to meet you Wade" Vision said as he vanished through the wall

"Did, did he just walk through the wall?" Wade asked in disbelief"

"Yes he did" Tony responded 

"He can do that?"

"Yes"

"That's good to know"

"Anyways, so what did Vision do that got him banned from cooking until further notice?" Peter asked 

"One of his cooking experiments went horribly wrong. And caused the oven to explode. And almost made the kitchen set on fire" Steve said 

"Which one? This one or the one, or the one in the communal kitchen?"

"The one on his floor"

"Oh!, uh so how are he and Wanda doing?"

"Their doing good"

"That's good"

"So, anyways what's been going on with you two?"

Peter and Wade looked at each other

"Not much really" Peter said as Wade shook his head in agreement 

"I mean just, going to class, getting ready for break, and getting ready for finals"

"When are you winter finals?" Tony asked 

"About week or two after we get back"

"And break is what about a month"

"About"

"So how are your classes going?"

"Okay I guess"

"Mine are okay too, just I guess a little boring" Wade before shoving some bread into his mouth"

"So, Wade what are you studying at MIT, What are you majoring, minoring under?" Tony asked 

"I'm majoring in economics, and I'm minoring in architecture. But I'm gonna take a urban studies and planning course start junior year" 

"Very impressive! And Peter could you please tell me exactly what your major and minor is again?"

"I"m majoring in engineering and mathematics, I'm minoring in physics and I'm also going to be taking the urban studies course come next year"

"And your also taking an bunch of other classes to right?" Steve asked 

"Yes, chemistry, biology, linguistics, political science, amongst others. It's all pretty much a cakewalk for me"

"Isn't he so smart" Wade said proudly, smiling

Peter smiled back at him 

"He is, that's one of the reasons were so proud of him" Steve said 

"He's a genius" Tony added 

"Yes my precious Petey has such a big mind, and he also has such a big...."

"WADE!"

"Oh no! Wait! That's me with the big..."

"WADE!"

"Although Petey's is pretty big too, I know because I...."

"WADE!

"Although I have to say that Petey's hole is pretty big too, because...."

"WADE! Enough!"

"Oops! Sorry Petey!"

Peter turned and looked at his parents both of whom were giving him a "WTF" look

Peter gave a awkward laugh 

"Sorry about that"

"Anyway's I suppose that you going to be very busy with finals, especially you Peter"

"Yeah, it's not gonna be fun at all"

"Okay, well enough talk about school! It's break time to relax. So why do you two go into Peter's room unpack and relax for the rest of the day"

"Oh! That sounds great! Come on Wade!"

And as soon as the two disappeared the mood completely changed 

"Well what do you think of him?" Tony asked his husband 

"He's definitely different than the boy's Peter usual dates"

"That's very true"

"He's seem's like a very nice boy, just it seems like he can be very filthy at the wrong time"

"That's also true. Have you read his file yet?"

"No I haven't"

"What if he turns out to be undesirable for our son?"

"Then, Peter has to dump him, and find someone who is desirable"

"Well incase your interested I've done a little digging of my own and complied a list of all the eligible men Peter could date if he needs to dump Wade"

Tony handed Steve the list

"This is very impressive, and some of these men have very impressive credentials"

"Yes they do"

"Well, we'll see how everything goes, because after all Peter's happiness is the only thing that matters to us"

 

TO BE CONTINUED...................


	5. Up In My Room

Wade stood In the doorway to Peter's room. A look of both shock and awe on his face.

"Holy shit! Holy fucking shit! Holy shit, this room is fucking huge!" Wade said 

"I know right!" Peter said back 

"Has this always been your room?"

"Um, yeah pretty much"

"Even when you were a baby?"

"Yeah"

"Even when you were a tiny little baby you were in this huge fucking room!?"

"Yeah"

"Holy shit Peter! What did you do with all that space?"

"I don't know, it was probably just toys and furniture and stuff"

"Wow! So this is how rich people live"

"Ummmm, yeah I guess" 

"Can I look around your room?"

"Yeah! go ahead!"

"You know that I think that you can tell a lot about a person by the stuff they have in their room"

"Really?"

"Yeah" 

"Oh, uh, Wade could you please take your shoes off. I uh, don't wanna get the carpet all dirty"

"Of course baby boy"

Wade took off his boots. But was unsure of were to put them. 

"Uh, baby boy?"

"Yeah, Wade?"

"Where do you want me to put my boots?"

"Put them in the closet"

"Alright"

Wade swung over to the closet and opened it up. Sporting the shoe rack at the bottom he put his boots there.

"Wade"

"Yes baby boy?"

"What do you want to do with your stuff? Do you wanna keep it in your suitcase. Or do you want me to pack it in my dresser?"

"Um, could I just keeo keep my stuff in my suitcase. Is that ok?"

"Yeah that's fine"

There was a momentary pause of silence 

"Baby boy"

"Yes Wade"

"That painting over there. Is that Warhol original?"

"Yes it is"

"Not to sound rude. But why do you have a Warhol original in your room?"

"When I was a baby my dad bought a bunch of paintings by famous artists. So that I would be cultured or something. There'sa bunch of stuff by famous artists in here. A Warhol, a Van Gogh, a Picasso, a Rembrant, and some Di Vinchi drawings"

"Wow! The things the rich do for their kids!"

"I always thought it was a little bit ridiculous. But there are visually appealing"

"What about those photographs? Are they by a famous artist? Ansel Adams perhaps?"

"No, I took those"

"What?"

"I took those photographs"

"You took those. Your a photographer"

"Yeah it's a side hobby of mine. And for a little bit during my highschool years at Danvers. I did photography work at the daily bugle"

"How was that?"

"I can tell you that the rumours are true. JJ Jameson is an asshole"

"Well these photos are fantastic"

"Thank you"

"So anyways I can look around your room right?"

"Yeah!"

"Awe yesss! Let's see what's see what we can find out about my baby boy"

Wade spent the next few minutes looking around Peter's room 

Finally Wade spoke 

"Your a genius, your gay, and you have an interesting taste in music, and your rich"

Peter gasped 

"Why Mr. Wilson your practically psychic!"

"Well then for my next trick I'll tell you what your thinking"

"Ok, tell me what I'm thinking"

"Your thinking that I should kiss you and then do all sorts of sexual thinks to you"

Peter grinned 

"Mr. Wilson you have made me a true believer in the power of psychics"

"Good! Now let's make my prediction come true"

Wade had just pulled Peter into an embrace and was about to kiss him. When suddenly Peter's phone buzzed. Announcing that he had received a message 

Wade sighed and Peter pushed himself out of Wade's arms. Peter pulled his phone out of his pocket and texted the sender back.

"That was Michelle she wants to hang out at tomorrow"

"Alright, I'm down with that"

"Good"

"Now!" Wade said as he pulled Peter back into his arms 

"Where were we!"

Wade was about to kiss Peter again. When there was a knock at the door 

"Peter this is your pops. Your father made dinner reservations at Victoro's tomorrow to celebrate your coming home for break"

"Ok pops thanks"

"You're welcome

********

Once Steve Rogers has announced tomorrow's dinner news need to his son. He made his way down the hall and back into the dining room.

"Well?" Tony asked his husband 

"He seemed excited"

"Good, but you didn't tell him the truth behind the dinner?"

"No"

"Good, but what are you going to tell him?"

"I told him it was to celebrate his coming home for break. But I'm going to tell him later it's also a dinner to help us to get to know Wade better"

"Do you'll think he'll see through it?"

"No, and as long as we play out cards right and keep everything under wraps he won't"

"Good, good"

 

TO BE CONTINUED.........


	6. The Not So Dinner From Hell

THE NEXT DAY

Peter was beyond tired. He had spent the entire day out with Wade and Michelle. And now all he wanted to do was shower and then go to bed. But this was an important dinner. His dad's were finally gonna get to know Wade better. And it was Victoro's. And Peter loved Victoro's. 

Peter let out a tired sigh 

"What's the matter baby boy?" Wade asked his boyfriend 

"I'm just so tired" Peter replied rubbing his face 

"Why sweetums?"

"Because we did all that stuff today. I swear we did a months worth of stuff in one day"

"Then why do you go to bed?"

"Because we have to go to dinner"

"Baby boy we can just skip it"

"No we can't. This is a really important dinner. My dads are gonna get to know you better tonight"

"Can they reschedule?"

"No, No, Wade it's fine. It's ok, I'll drink a lot of caffinee or something"

"Baby boy" Wade said pulling Peter into an embrace 

"Baby boy take a nap"

"Wade, Wade I can't. We have to go to dinner tonight" 

"Baby boy we have a few hours. Until it's time for dinner. Just take a nap and I'm sure you'll feel much better"

"Wade I don't..."

"Baby boy. You always feel better after you take a nap don't you"

"Yeah. I do"

"Everytime you need to refuel during a long study session what do you do?"

"I take a nap"

"And you feel better after right?"

"Yeah. Yeah I do"

"Trust me sweetums"

Peter sighed 

"Your right. I will feel better. But? What will you do while I'm napping?"

"Don't worry baby boy. I'll find something to keep me occupied"

Peter smiled

"Ok"

Wade smiled back. And then pulled his boyfriendi in for a longing romantic kiss.

Wade released Peter from the embrace. And Peter hopped over to the bed and got in. And within a matter of minutes he was fast asleep.

Wade watched as his lover slept into a state of dream. Before starting to search through his luggage for something to wear tonight.

 

MEANWHILE

 

Steve and Tony were in their room. Relaxing and rereading over the file. That Steve had on Wade.

"So your sure that Peter doesn't know the truth behind the dinner?" Tony asked as he flipped through the file 

"He does but he doesn't" Steve replied 

"What do you mean?"

"Well Peter knows that it's a dinner to celebrate him coming home for break. And to get to know Wade better. But he doesn't know that it's to make sure Wade isn't lying about his past"

"Are you sure that that's good enough?"

"Baby. The more you overdue and the more you get invested. The more obvious the low becomes"

"Ok. But why do we have to go out for dinner. Why can't we just stay home. And order out or something"

"Because then he'd suspect something don't you think?"

Tony thought for a minute 

"That's true"

"I feel bad though"

"Why?"

"Because we're lying and deceving our son"

"I know, I know. I do too. But just remember. Everything we're doing. We're doing for Peter"

 

LATER

 

A few hours later. And the two couples were sitting at a table at Victoro's. An upscale Italian restaurant on the Upper East Side.

"So Wade. What do you think of this place?" Steve asked 

"This sure isn't the fucking Olive Garden. That's for sure" Wade said 

Which earned him a glare from Steveand Tony. And a kick in the leg from Peter.

"So anyways. Peter what are you going to order? Your regular?" Tony asked 

"I don't know. The lobster risotto looks good. But I really wanna hit the buffet"

"There's a buffet here!" Wade exclaimed excitedly 

"Yes. Right over there" Peter said pointing 

"Fuck yeah!"

Peter kicked him in the shin 

"Well you could always order the risotto to go. And just do the buffet for dinner" Steve said 

"Hmm. Well I think I'll just do that then"

"Holy fucking shit!" Wade announced suddenly and loudly 

"Holy fucking shit! Holy fucking shit these prices! Holy shit! Just, holy shit!"

Several people in the restaurant were staring at them. And before Wade could launch on another rant. Peter stepped very hard on his foot.

"Ouch! What the fuck was that for!"

"Your making a scene!" Peter said through his teeth 

"What?"

"Your making a scene"

"Huh?"

"I said your making a scene"

"Oh"

Wade looked around them. To see several other patrons staring at them. And his face turned a dark red.

Wade let out an awkward laugh 

"Sorry" Wade said and then ducked behind his menu. Seemingly meaning the apology 

"Anyways. You both could do that. Eat from the buffet. And take an entree home for later"

"Yeah. That's what I'm going to do. What about you Wade?"

"Yeah, yeah that sounds great" Wade said from behind his menu 

The rest of the dinner went great. Wade was quiet. And didn't do anything that caused unnecessary attention. Or embarrassment towards them. 

The conversation between Wade and Steve and Tony went great. The incident at the beginning of the dinner seemingly vanished from memory. And the more the Wade told them about his past. The more they warmed up to him. Although, Peter did find it strange that everytime after Wade answered a question. His dad's spoke privately to each other and then looked down at their phones.

Once they were done with dinner. Peter and Wade headed back to the tower. While Steve and Tony headed somewhere else. For a rather late night appointment. 

 

TO BE CONTINUED......


	7. Sexytimes On A Snowy Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly terrible at writing sex scenes.

"Where did your dad's go?" Was the first thing Wade asked when they got back to the penthouse 

"I don't know" Peter responded as he threw his jacket on the couch 

"Don't you think that was kind of weird?"

Before Peter could respond. His phone started to buzz. Announcing he had a message.

"Who is it?" 

"It's from my dad"

"What does it say?"

"Sorry we just bailed like that. We had important S.H.I.E.L.D business to attend to. We won't be back till way after midnight"

"So um. What do you wanna do then?"

"I don't know. I figured we could sit on the couch. Snuggle and watch a movie"

Wade smiled 

"That sounds perfect to me"

Peter smiled back 

"Ok then"

 

A FEW HOURS LATER 

 

Once the movie was over. Peter and Wade retired to the sanctity of Peter's bedroom. Or more importantly the sanctity of Peter's bed. 

Wade suddenly woke up from a sound sleep to find Peter not in bed with him.

"Petey? Petey Pie? Baby boy? Where are you? Where did you go?" Wade said the panic riding in his voice 

"I'm over here" Peter's voice called out 

"Where?"

"Here"

Wade looked around the dark room. And eventually his eyes feel on Peter. Who was standing in front of the large window in his room.

Wade walked over to where Peter was.

"Baby boy what are doing?"

"I'm looking"

"At what?"

"At the snow falling on the city. Look at this. Isn't it beautiful"

Wade looked out the widow. And watched as a heavy snowfall blanketed New York City.

"Wow! It is beautiful. It really is. I've seen pictures. But seeing it for real is something else"

"It is isn't it"

"Yeah. Now come on baby boy. Let's go back to bed"

"Ummm, Wade I can't sleep"

"Well I don't know what..."

"Let's christen the bed"

"Petey, we only do that in beds we've never slept in before"

"But you've never slept in this bed before. Come on Wade please. We didn't do it last night"

"Peter I don't...."

"Please daddy" 

Wade let out an erotic moan

"Peter"

"Come on baby. I need you, I need you in me"

"Peter"

"I need you in me. I need you on top of me. I need you pining me down to the bed. Fucking me go and hard. And telling me what a good little slut I am. Come on baby fuck me good and hard"

"Peter I... Oh fuck it!"

Wade pulled Peter against him. And kisses him roughly. Before picking him up and gently throwing him onto his bed.

Like the flash Wade stripped off his clothes. And soon was standing completely naked. Teady to pounce on his horny boyfriend.

"Alright sweetums get naked"

Peter smirked as he slowly started to strip off hid clothes.

Wade practically growled as he jumped onto the bed. And started to pull Peter's clothes off.

"To fucking slow" Wade growled into Peter's ear as he stripped his boyfriend naked 

Soon both men were naked and laying on Peter's bed.

And before Peter could open his mouth to say something. Wade grabbed him and pinned him down onto the bed.

"This is how I want it. This is how I'm gonna fuck you. With you laying like this. So I can watch your pretty little face. While I drive my big cock into your hole"

"Oh fuck Wade! Well don't just kneel there telling me. Do it already!"

"Alright baby boy"

Wade positioned Peter so that he could enter him 

"Wait! Wait! What about lube?"

Wade laughed 

"Oh baby boy! I know you like it rough and dry"

"But!"

"Shh! Shh! Don't worry baby boy. I'll take good care of you. Just like I always do"

"But my parents. What if they come home and they hear?"

"I want them to hear. I want them to know that your not pure. And I want them to know that I'm the one who made you unpure. And am keeping you unpure"

"But"

"Shhhh! Baby boy don't worry about a thing"

"But Wade that's really risky. And that's also really kinky"

"I know"

"God damn"

"Alright baby boy spread those legs high and wide for me!"

Peter spread his legs and Wade drove his cock into Peter.

Peter let out a scream. A mixture between pleasure and pain.

"That's right baby boy scream for me"

"Oh fuck Wade! Oh fuck!"

Wade smirked 

"Oh baby boy we haven't even gotten started yet"

"Well then get started!"

"Your wish is my command baby boy"

 

*********

 

About an hour later and Peter and Wade were reaching the climax of this round of sex 

"Oh fuck Wade! Hurry and cum in me!"

"Tsk! Tsk! Don't rush me baby boy. This takes time"

Wade continued to thrust in and out of Peter until he finally cummed. Peter only screamed and grabbed onto the sheets. Peter then cummed on Wade and himself. And then Wade collapsed onto the bed. Pulling Peter into his arms with him. 

"Do you think they heard?" Wade asked 

"I don't know"

"Are they even back?

"I don't know"

"How was it?"

"Top five"

"It's in the top five!?"

"Yep"

"Holy shit!"

"Yep"

"Are you tired now?"

"Yep"

"Do you wanna stay like this?"

"Yep"

"Well goodnight baby boy"

"Goodnight Wade"

And so that's how Peter and Wade fell asleep. Sweaty and cum covered and in each others arms.

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED.........


	8. Canadian Bacon Is Real Bacon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here have this some what fluffy and weird chapter. Because in the next chapter the shit hits the fan. And the drama is about to heat the fuck up!

Peter was woken up at 7:30 am, not by his alarm. But by Wade signing Belinda Carlisle's, Heaven Is A Place On Earth. Horribly, horribly, horribly, loudly off key in the shower. With the door to the bathroom wide open.

"OOH BABY DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT'S WORTH? OOH HEAVEN IS A PLACE ON EARTH!"

"THEY SAY IN HEAVEN LOVE COMES FIRST! WE'LL MAKE HEAVEN A PLACE ON EARTH! OOH HEAVEN IS A PLACE ON EARTH!"

Peter threw his head back on the pillow and groaned. There were a lot of things that Wade could do. He could cook good, he could fuck good, and he was the master of sarcasm and comedy. But he was the worst singer on the face of the earth.

Deciding to spare his ears. Peter got up and shut the bathroom door. And then got back into bed.

A few minutes later the bathroom door swung open. And Wade walked out wearing nothing but his birthday suit.

"Oh! That was wonderful! Baby boy your awake"

"Yeah"

"Your not supposed to be up for another hour? Why'd you wake up?"

"I don't know, I just woke up"

"Are you gonna go back to bed?"

"No"

"What are you gonna do?"

Peter thought for a minute 

"I'm gonna get something to eat, you want anything?"

Wade though for a minute 

"Some bacon and coffee would be nice"

"Alright coming right up"

Peter walked out of his bedroom and into the kitchen.

"Alright! Now let's get cooking!"

With lightning with lighting quick speed. Peter whipped up a small yet filling breakfast. And started to head back to his bedroom. However on his way back he bumped into Steve. 

"Oh Peter! What are you doing?"

"I was making some breakfast for me and Wade. But I'm going back to my room now. What are you doing?"

"Uh, I was just going down to the gym for a work out" 

"Pops"

"Yes?"

"What time did you get home last night?"

"A little before three"

"So you got what? About hours of sleep?"

"Uh yes"

"Pops!"

"Peter you know I don't need that much sleep to function"

Peter sighed 

"Fine, your right. But promise me you'll get a full nights sleep tonight"

Steve smiled 

"Ok, I promise I'll get a full nights sleep tonight"

"Ok, have fun with your work out"

"I will, enjoy your breakfast"

"Thanks pops"

And with that the two men parted ways 

"What took you so long baby boy?" Wade asked as Peter entered the room 

"I ran into my pops on the way back from the kitchen"

"Ah! And uh what is our breakfast selection today?"

"Bacon, eggs, toast, sausage, and coffee"

"Oh that sounds wonderful! But..."

"But? But what?"

"There's no Canadian bacon"

"Oh my god! For the last time Wade! Canadian bacon is not real bacon!"

"Yes it is!" 

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not Wade!"

"Peter it is real bacon!"

"No it's not! It's just circles of ham!"

"It is not just circles of ham! How dare you! That's like saying Celine Dion, Avril Lavinge, and Carly Rae Jepsen are just singers!"

"Are you honestly comparing food to three female singers?"

"Yes" 

"Wade that is so stupid!"

"It maybe stupid! But it's also dumb!"

Peter looked at his boyfriend completely flabbergasted 

"I just, I, I, just, I, Oh! That's it!"

Peter stormed off the bed and over to panel on the wall near the bathroom. Peter hit a small button on the panel and then spoke into it.

"Pops could you please come up here! Wade and I are in a disagreement"

Peter walked back over to the bed and a few minutes later Steve Rogers appeared in the room.

"What's up son?"

"Pops please help us settle this argument. Is Canadian bacon real bacon?"

"No! Canadian bacon is not real bacon! It's ham circles!"

"Ok, thanks pops!"

"Welcome" The hero replied and then walked out of the room 

"See!"

Wade sat there for a minute 

"It's bacon! It's! It's bacon!"

"It's ok Wade you'll get over it soon"

"It's real bacon!"

Wade kept repeating that over and over until 

"Know what!"

"What?"

"If Captain America says Canadian bacon isn't real bacon then it isn't real bacon!"

Peter just rolled his eyes 

"Petey pie im sorry we argued and I love you"

"I love you too baby"

"So anything planned for today?"

"Yeah I'm gonna do some Christmas shopping and then meet my friend Gwen for lunch. Then I'm gonna come home shower, take a nap. And then we have a dinner date with Michelle. What about you what are you gonna do?"

"Nap, eat lunch, I might check out the pool. Nothing major"

"Are you sure you don't wanna come with me?"

"I'm sure baby boy"

"Ok, I'm gonna finish up breakfast and then get ready and go out"

"Ok"

 

TO BE CONTINUED.........


	9. Strangers May Not Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRAMA!! Stay tuned for even more drama! And the eventually revelation of Steve and Tony's plan! Which will lead to a heap of a lot of more drama!

Later that day Peter was at Barney's doing some Christmas shopping. For his dad's, extended family, Wade, and his friends. He was just walking out of the shoe department. When his path was blocked by a tall, attractive, muscular man.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Am I in your way? Let me move?"

"No! No! No!" The man said 

"Oh?"

Peter looked surprised 

"Your Peter Stark-Rogers right?"

"Um yeah?"

"Hi! I'm Jack Wesson!" The man said and extended his hand 

Peter took the man's hand and shook it 

"Wesson? As in Wesson Industries?"

"Yeah! that's my family!"

"Uh, can I help you?" 

"Do you wanna go out with me?"

Peter looked at the man in shock. Completely taken aback by his frank bluntness

"Ex-Excuse me?"

"Do you wanna go out with me?"

"Look! I don't know who you've been talking to! But I have a boyfriend! So if you'll excuse me!"

Peter pushed passed Jack intending to go on his way. However as he was going Jack grabbed into his arm tightly and pulled him close to him.

Peter gasped in shock 

"You listen to me! You WILL go out with me! You WILL not say no to me! I get what I want! And you WILL go out with me!"

"Let go of me!"

"Not until you agree to go out with me!"

"Let go off me or I'll have my boyfriend kick your ass!"

Jack scoffed 

"Yeah right! That's what they all say!"

"Natasha Romanov the black widow is my adopted my aunt. Don't let go of me and I'll have her deal with you! And she is a professional, she will make sure your body is never found!"

Jack sneered at Peter and then let go off his arm. And then as if on cue a security guard walked over to the two.

"Is everything alright here? A Woman reported a couple in a fight" 

"Everything is fine!" Jack said hoping to walk away from all this 

"No! Nothing is fine here! This man just assaulted me and threatened my life!"

The security guard looked at Jack 

"Is this true?"

"No! That little bitch is lying!"

"Well there are witnesses that say otherwise! Come on!"

The security guard handed Jack over to his partner and then turned his attention to Peter.

"Come with me I need you to file out a report"

"Ok"

Peter filed out a statement to store security, gave a statement to the police. And then finished his shopping and headed to lunch with Gwen.

And as soon as Peter sat down across from her. The first words out of her mouth were not "Hey Peter how are you?" But 

"Oh my god! Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine! Why do you ask?"

"Because of what happened at Barney's"

"How? How do you know about that?"

Gwen dug through her purse and then handed Peter the afternoon copy of Gotham Gossip. Peter started to read it out loud 

"Stark Heir Harrased In Department Store"

He looked up from the paper and up at Gwen. And then looked back down at the paper and started reading again 

"Peter Stark-Rogers, 20. Was Christmas shopping at Barney's. When he was assaulted and threatened by Jack Wesson, 23. Witnesses report that Jack grabbed Peter by the arm and loudly threatened him. Peter managed to get away and then store security showed up. And then Jack was taken into custody by New York police. Who charged him with third degree simple assault and making bodily threats"

Peter handed the paper back to Gwen who put t back in her purse.

"How did it get out so fast?"

"Welcome to the 21st century Peter"

Peter looked around him. All around people were looking at their phones and at him 

"Gwen I'm sorry but I have to cancel our lunch date"

"Its ok, I understand"

"I'll, I'll talk to you later"

Peter got up and practically ran out of the resturant.

Once in the car he ordered Happy to head straight back to the tower. Not to make any stops to just head back home. 

The car ride although short seemed to take forever. But once back to the tower Peter raced out of the car and into the tower. Ingoring the shouts of the photographers waiting outside. Peter ran to the private elevator bank. And hit the button for the penthouse.

Once back at the penthouse Peter ran straight into Wade's arms.

"Oh baby boy! Are you ok? Did he hurt you bad?"

"No, no he just scared me. It's just it's all over the press"

"I know, I know"

"I don't need this! I don't need this! Not right now! Not at the holiday season! Not before finals! I don't need my name out there! Not now! Not ever!"

And then Peter promptly broke into tears 

"It's ok baby boy! It's ok!"

"No! No its not!"

"Do you want me to get your dad's?"

"Yes please!" 

"Ok! Ok! I'll be right back"

Wade left to go retrieve Steve and Tony and Peter went to go sit down.

Once Wade filled then in on what happened. Steve and Tony rushed to their sons side.

But when they got into the living room they found Peter into an even greater state of upset.

"Peter?" Steve said 

"It's everywhere! It's everywhere!" Peter said

"The story! What happened to me this afternoon! It's everywhere! All over the media! All over the internet!"

"Peter! Peter! It's ok!" Steve said trying to calm his son down

"No! No! It's not ok! It's not ok! This is a nightmare!"

"Peter!"

Peter didn't hear it he just ran out of the room and into his bedroom slamming the door shut.

Steve sighed and rubbed his face.

And then all three men gathered around the opened laptop. And all at once all three went

"Oh shit!"

TO BE CONTINUED..........


	10. Prelude To Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit starts to hit the fan

Steve, Tony, and Wade sat on the couch staring at the laptop. They were sitting in complete silence. Unsure of whether to read the articles or not. Finally after what seemed like an eternity Tony said something.

"Give me the laptop" 

"What??" Steve and Wade said at once 

"Give me the laptop"

"Why?" Wade asked 

"Because I'm going to deal with this myself" 

"What? Why you?" Wade asked again 

"Because I know how to handle scandal. No matter how big or small. Because after all I've been at the center of several scandals"

"It's true he is the best at dealing with scandals" Steve added 

"I guess that's true" 

"Ok, give me the laptop and give me my phone. I'm gonna do some research and make some calls"

Wade handed Tony the laptop. And Steve handed Tony his phone 

"Ok um, Wade go be with Peter. Go comfort him"

"Yes sir" Wade said and then bounded off down the hall to Peter's room 

As soon as Wade was in Peter's room. Tony smacked Steve hard in the arm 

"What was that for?" 

"This! This is all your fault!" 

"How is this my fault?" 

"Your the one who set this up!"

"I complied the list of men! Your the one who put them in order! Your the one who set this up!"

"Your right! Damnit! That's why I gotta be the one to take care of this!"

"Ok, but before you go and do that. We need to talk about our plan"

"What about it?" 

"I think we need to end it. I think we need to call it off. Especially after today"

"Yeah, yeah that's a good idea. That's a really good idea"

"We can figure out another plan after Christmas"

"Yeah"

"Wait!"

"What? What?"

"What if he talks the one from today? What if any of them talk"

"We'll pay them off! Any amount of money they want. I'll give them

"Ok, now you go take care of this afternoon. And I'll go check on Peter"

"Alright"

Tony went off to take care of the situation. And Steve headed down the hall to Peter's room. Once in there he found Peter in Wade's arms. Wade comforting Peter as best as he could. 

"Knock, knock can I come in?" Steve asked 

"Papa is daddy really taking care of it?" 

"He is, he's taking care of it right now. And everything is going to be fine"

Peter sniffles and then wipes his eyes 

"Papa?"

"Yes Petey?"

"Papa will you please come sit next to me"

Steve smiled 

"Of course"

Steve sat on the other side of the bed next to Peter. And wrapped his arms protectitively around his son. 

"I just, I don't understand. It shouldn't have gone like that. I was polite, I wasn't rude. And, and it was so scary papa! I thought he was gonna really hurt me!"

"But he didn't baby and that's the most important thing here"

"That's right baby boy" Wade added 

"And this whole thing was so random. But it felt like it was planned or something"

"Wh-What do you mean Peter" Steve asked borderline nervously 

"He wasn't following me. He just came right up to me. He just bluntly asked me out. He knew who I was. It's like someone gave him my picture and my description. And whoever did said I was single"

"That's, that's so weird" Steve said this time very nervously 

"Yeah that is weird" Wade said looking at Steve very suspiciously 

"Anyways, baby boy can you tell me why your so upset. So I can comfort you some more"

"Because this shouldn't have been blown up the way it was. And I don't really like attention. Especially negative attention. And I'm afraid of the reaction some people at school" 

"Oh baby!" Steve and Wade said at once 

"It's gonna be ok baby. Daddy's taking care of it"

"Yeah it's gonna be ok Peter"

Then as if on cue. Tony appeared a happy smile on his face 

"Good news! Everything's settled! The story is squashed!"

"Wha- how? When?"

"When? Just now. How? The power of Pepper Potts. And legal action. Besides it actually wasn't that big of a story"

"Normally I would be offended. But this time I'm not"

"Well I'm glad it's been settled!" Steve said 

"Yeah!" Wade added 

"Well I'm glad that this was settled before the end of the night. But I think I'm gonna stay in and lay low for awhile"

"Ok, I think that's a good idea" Tony said 

"Yeah, I do too" Steve added 

"Ok um, I think Wade and I are gonna head to bed. It's getting pretty late and it's been a long day"

"Ok, well goodnight kids" Steve said as he and Tony walked out of the room 

"Goodnight dad, goodnight pops"

Steve closed Peter's bedroom door 

"We'll discuss more about our plan when were in the bedroom" Steve said quietly to Tony 

"Alright" Tony responded 

 

THE NEXT MORNING

 

Steve, Tony, and Wade walked into the living room of the penthouse. Expecting to find a nice breakfast waiting for them. Instead they found Peter seething with rage.

"Peter? Peter baby what's the matter?" Steve asked

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?"

"What the hell is what? Peter what are you talking about?" Tony asked confused

"THIS! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Peter said holding up one of the files

Steve and Tony's eyes both got wide with shock

"it's, it's, it's nothing! It's nothing Peter!" Tony said trying to defend himself

"Yeah it's nothing Peter!" Steve added also trying to defend himself

"FUCKING BULL FUCKING SHIT!"

"Peter Benjamin Stark-Rog..."

"I already read it! It's a file on Wade! Everything about him! His whole history!

"Then Peter I don't understand why your so angry if you..." Steve said

Peter put his hand up silencing the older man

" It's because of the other file!"

TO BE CONTINUED.........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN!


	11. The Shit Has Hit The Fucking Fan

"It's because of the other file!" Peter spat and then held it up 

Steve and Tony both went pale 

"Wh-What file? What, What is that?" Steve said nervously. Trying to defend him and Tony horribly. 

Peter laughed 

"Oh don't you do this to me! Don't you lie to me! You know exactly what this is! It's your little plan to break up me and Wade!" 

"No, Peter they wouldn't do something like that! Their your parents" Wade said 

"Oh really Wade? Maybe I should read you what it says in the file!"

"NO!" Tony screamed interjecting 

The other three men looked at him 

"Peter's right! That other file in his hand. Is a plan to break you two up"

"No! No! You two wouldn't do that! Your hero's! Your the good guys!"

Steve and Tony didn't look at Wade. Instead they just looked down at the floor.

"Right? You two wouldn't do this? Right? Right?"

No one said anything. And Steve and Tony kept staring at the floor 

"Right?" 

"Peter?" 

"Here's the file Wade. Read it yourself"

Peter handed Wade the other file. Wade grabbed it and started reading it. 

Steve, Tony, and Peter watched as Wade Read the file. And watched as his expression changed. From disbelief to shock to sadness to anger to rage to disgust. To complete disbelief again.

"How, how could you! How could both of you!" Wade demanded 

Neither Steve or Tony said anything. They just stared at the floor again 

"Well? Answer him!" Peter demanded 

They didn't they just kept staring at the floor 

"What! Don't you have anything to say! You don't have an answer! Both of you always do!"

Still more silence 

"Nothing? Nothing to say? Neither of you have nothing to say?" 

Still silence from Steve and Tony 

"Well I have something to say! And I want you two to look at me while I'm saying it!" 

Steve and Tony looked up and faced their angry son.

"I knew! I knew! I knew you were gonna have a file on Wade! I knew you were gonna have a full file on Wade's past! I knew it! But this! This! This is low! This is so fucking low! I did not expect this from you! My own parents! I cannot believe you would do this! Why would you do this! Why! Why! Why would you do this to me!"

Finally Steve spoke 

"It's because he's not good enough for you"

"Excuse me!"

"He has a bad past! He's been to jail! He's trash!"

That last comment punched Wade right in the gut. 

"He's not a good person!" Tony added 

"Oh yeah! And some of the guys on this list are so good! Drugs, rape, abuse, theft! Felonies!"

"But their from good families!"

"So What! Their still bad guys!" 

"Baby we were just trying to protect you from him. And from his past!"

"I know it!"

"What?"

"I know his past already! I know everything about his past! And he knows everything about mine!"

Steve and Tony looked like deers in headlights.

"Wh-What?" Steve babbled 

"I know everything about his past! He told me everything when we first 

"You, you know everything about him?" Tony finally asked 

"Yes dad I do. Did you think to ask me about that? No you didn't"

Steve and Tony stood in silence again. This time not in shame. This time in shock. 

"Oh dear God! Oh dear God!" Steve said when the realization hit him 

Tony turned and looked at his husband 

"We just fucked up royaly didn't we"

"Yep" 

They both turned and looked at an angry Peter.

"Peter baby! This was all just a horrible, horrible misunderstanding! Can you just please forgive us?" Steve asked 

"No! I will not forgive you! This was not a misunderstanding! This was a lack if communication on your part! And your desires for what I should do!" 

"Baby please forgive us! We abandoned the plan!" Steve begged 

"Yeah! Only after what happened yesterday! But you were gonna try another plan! It's all in the file!"

"Baby...."

"And it's your two's fault for what happened in Barney's! Your shelfisness put me in danger! Your shelfisness put your own son in danger!"

"We didn't know that was gonna happen!" 

"So you didn't do background checks of any of any of the guys on the list. Just Wade because in your word her classless and trashy"

"Peter we..." 

"No! Stop! Just stop! You're just digging yourselves into an even bigger hole! And you know what else! I wish grandpa Howard never fished you out of the ice! So you two would have never met! And then you two would have never adopted Me! And in would have never been have to be part of this damn family!" 

" And How far did you do your digging on me? Because if you didn't go very far. You wouldn't know the answer to my teenage issues. My childhood was shit. My dad was an abusive ass and. You know what it doesn't even matter anymore. You think i'm trash"

Peter then grabbed Wade's hand and started down the hall to his bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Steve asked on the verge of tears 

"Somewhere else! Anywhere else! To Michelle's! To Gwen's! To Harry's! Anywhere but here!"

Peter and Wade disappeared down the hall. And reappeared a few minutes later suitcases in hand.

"The hope all those guys on the list talk! I hope they spill everything! And I how then ruin both of you!" 

"Yeah! Fuck both of you!" Wade spat

Peter hit the button for the elevator. And the doors opened. Peter and Wade got into the elevator ready to leave. But before Peter hit the down button. He made on final remark to his parents

"When I was younger you told me. That as long as I was happy that was all you cared about. And Wade makes me happy. And that's all you should care about. But I guess you forgot about that. Or did you only mean happy with someone you picked"

Peter hit the down button and the doors closed. Leaving behind a pair of very upset parents

TO BE CONTINUED.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the things Peter said were kinda cruel. But people say things when their really really mad.


	12. Feud Of The Century

Steve and Tony were left alone in the towers penthouse. The only noise that filled the room, was the sound of Steve's cries.

"Baby are you crying?" 

"Yes"

"Why?" 

"We've lost him Tony, we've lost him" 

"No we haven't"

"Yes we have! We've lost him!"

"We haven't lost him"

"Yes we have! We've lost him! He's gone!"

"Steve"

"He's gone Tony! He's not coming back! He hates us!"

"He, he, he does hate us" 

"He hates us, he hates us so much" 

"That doesn't mean we've lost him" 

"Tony, that hate that was coming out of his voice when he left. He doesn't want to have anything to do with us anymore"

"Baby he never said that"

"He didn't specifically say it. But it was the time tone of his voice. It was I hate you and want nothing more to do with you" 

"Baby he'll come back"

"And if he doesn't?"

"We'll cut off all his financial resources until he comes back" 

"Oh yeah Tony that's a great idea! Cut off all his financial resources! I'm sure that'll make him come running back to us!" 

"Ok! Ok! So that's a bad idea!"

"Then he'll never come back" 

"Baby, all we need to do is give him some space. Give him a few days or a week or two. And he'll cool down and come back to us" 

Steve sighed and wiped his eyes 

"Alright" 

Tony smiled 

Ok, now let's go make sure everything is right for when he comes back.

"Ok"

 

MEANWHILE 

 

Over at Michelle's apartment, where Peter and Wade fleed too. Peter was sitting on the couch and ranting to his friends. 

"I can't believe they would do this to me! I am their baby! Their only child! And they betray me like this!" 

"Do you wanna do something fun? Do you wanna go to taco bell?" Harry said sitting on the floor 

"I don't wanna go to taco bell! My parents betrayed me and I'm an emotional mess! God Harry you are so stupid!" 

"Sorry!" 

"What are you gonna do?" Gwen asked in between bites of Chinese food 

"I don't know? Stay here until breaks over. If that's ok with you Michelle"

"That's fine" 

"This isnt how I wanted you guys to meet Wade either" 

"Are you gonna blame your parents for that too?" Gwen asked 

"Yes!"

"Ok! Ok! Just asking!"

"I'm blaming them for any mess that happens!"

"I mean, what's happening with you and your parents now?" Mary Jane asked 

"I want nothing to do with them! I am done with them! They are dead to me!" 

"Ok, but what if they get mad and cut you off?"

"Then I'll scream bloody murder! I'll scream to the press what they did! I'll ruin them! And reveal to the world what they did! And what type of people they really are! I can be pretty petty and vicious when I want to!"

The assembled group all shook their heads in agreement. 

"How did you even find the file?" Michelle asked 

"It was hidden in a stack of Stark industries files on a table. And I accidentally knocked it ovwrvthis morning. And when I was sorting them and putting them back. I found the file and read it"

"Yikes" Harry said 

"So what happened at Barney's yesterday that was their fault?" Gwen asked 

"Yeah basically. They didn't mean for him to assault me. But, in a sense it's their fault"

"So, do they know where you are?" 

"No"

"Are you gonna tell them?"

"No"

"Why?" 

"Because in don't want them to know where I am. And come find me and try and talk to me and whatever" 

"What of they find out where we are?" Wade asked 

"We'll go somewhere else then"

"Alright" 

Suddenly Peter's phone rang 

"Hello?" 

"What!?"

"What do you want!?"

"Excuse me?" 

"For when I what?" 

"No! I'm not coming home!"

"No! I'm staying where I am!" 

"I'm not telling you where the fuck I am!"

"It's none of your fucking business!" 

"Excuse me!" 

"I am a grown ass man!"

"I am 20 years old!" 

"Fuck you!"

"Excuse me!"

"After what you did to me!" 

"You fucking betrayed me!" 

"No!"

"No! No! No!"

"No!"

"Oh my god! Shut up!"

"No!"

"Whatever!"

"Goodbye! Have a nice life!" 

Peter hung up the conversation. And threw his phone down on the couch 

Everyone looked at him with interested eyes.

"That was Tony, asking me when I was gonna return home. And how long I was gonna be gone for. God! What the hell are their problems!" 

"Peter, no offense, but that was kind of disrespectful" Gwen said 

"Gwen, my parents had a plan to break me and Wade up. Which lead to me being assaulted. And all for their own selfish agenda. They don't deserve my respect!" 

"I'm, whatever you say!"

 

MEANWHILE BACK AT TOWER 

 

Tony was in a state of complete shock. He could not believe the conversation her just had with his son. 

"Did you hear that! Did you hear the way he spoke to me!" Tony asked 

"Yes, yes I did and he is very angry at us" Steve said 

"That does not give him the right to disrespect me!" 

"He's made and I told you not to call him!" 

Tony ignores his husbands comment 

"That's It! We are finding out where the fuck he is and going to talk to him!"

"Tony, no!"

"Happy!" 

"Yes boss?"

"Where are Peter and Wade?" 

"Um, I can't tell you sir, they told me not to tell you"

"Happy, where the fuck are they!"

Happy sighed 

"Their at Michelle's sir"

"That's it! Tomorrow we're going to Michelle's and talking to him!"

"But!"

"No buts! We're doing this!" 

"Tony, we really shouldn't"

Tony just ignored him, he got into the elevator and headed down to the lab.

Steve just sighed and put his head in his hands 

 

TBC......


	13. Hot Storm In A Cold Winter

The Next Morning 

Steve and Pepper were sitting at the breakfast table. Listening as Tony went on another rant about Peter. And last night's phone conversation between the two.

"After this we are going over there and talking to him!" 

"Tony, I think this is a bad idea" Steve said 

"It's the only thing to do Steve!" 

"And don't you think that's only gonna make him madder?" 

"And you don't think I'm mad after the disrespect he gave me last night?" 

"What about giving him space?" 

"I don't care about that anymore!"

Steve groaned and slowly messaged his forehead.

"And why exactly did you call him?" Pepper asked 

"He and his boyfriend Wade stormed out and Tony wanted to know when they'd be back"

"And why did they storm out again?" 

"Because Peter discovered the plan" 

"Ah, yes! That I said was gonna backfire horribly in your faces. The plan I told you two not to do"

"Pepper!" Tony interjected 

"Ah! Peter may have been disrespectful. But he does have a right to be mad"

"So what! Your taking his side!" 

"No, I'm giving you my opinion. Just like I did when you asked me about your plan. And I think Steve is right. Your just gonna make things worse by storming over there in anger"

And with that she got up and left. 

"Well I don't care what she or you say! We are going over there and talking to him!"

This time Steve didn't try and say anything. He just ate his eggs instead. 

Once they were done eating. They piled into a car and headed over to Michelle's.

"Hopefully we can clear everything up" Tony said 

"I have nothing to say, because clearly I can't talk you out of doing this" Steve responded 

 

MEANWHILE 

 

Completely unaware of what was going on. Peter, Wade, and Michelle, were sitting on her living room floor. Eating there own breakfast, which was comprised of McDonald's.

"So, what are you gonna do today?" Michelle asked in between bites of a steak, egg, and cheese.

"I don't know, just stay in here, and hang out. If that's ok with you" 

"No! That's ok!" 

"Maybe, we'll have another round of hot sex! Hey Petey?" 

"No, Wade" 

"Oh come on Petey! We had such fun last night!"

"Yeah! Thanks for that by the way! I could hear you two going at it! And that was both an education. And an annoyance, because I was trying to sleep"

"Ooh! A vouyer! Kinky!" Wade said 

"How is that voyeurism? I was listening, not watching"

"You could have gone to another room"

"Any room I would have gone to. I would have still heard you two fucking" 

"Wade, stop your being annoying" Peter interjected. Ending what could have been a right 

"Alright!" 

Wade then shoved the rest of the breakfast burrito into his mouth. 

"Gross, Wade"

Wade just shrugged.

"So, anyways last night was fun" Michelle said from the kitchen 

"Yeah it was"

"Well, except for, ya know"

"Yeah, except for that" 

Michelle walked back into her living room. And was about to sit down again. When someone stated pounding on her door.

"Who the fuck?" 

Michelle walked over and opened her door. She found herself pushed aside. As Steve, Tony, and Happy pushed their way in. 

"Excuse you!" Michelle said as she shut the door

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Peter demanded 

"We are going to talk! And we are going to talk now!" Tony said 

"I have nothing to say to you two! Now get out!"

"No! Not till we talk!" 

"How the hell did you even find where I was?"

Happy suddenly looked down at the floor 

"Happy!" 

"I'm sorry kid, I tried my best. But he stated yelling" Happy said pointing to Tony 

"Oh that's nice! Bullying your staff! How nice and respectful!" 

"If you wanna talk about respectful, how about that lovely phone call from last night!"

"Oh! If you wanna talk about respect! How about that lovely plan you two concocted! The one that went behind MY BACK! That went behind your baby! Your only child's back! Got me assaulted! And called my boyfriend trash! And is that why your here? Because of a phone call! Wow! That shows what kind of people you are!" 

Excuse you! First off! If you wanna..."

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Michelle said interjecting 

"First off! This is an apartment building, other people live here. Secondly! I don't want the cops to be called. Cause that will create even more drama. And I don't wanna have to explain to my parents why the cops were called here. And third! Talk quiet! Please!" 

There was a grown momentary pause of silence.

"Now, I'm assuming your gonna want some privacy?" 

"Yes" Tony responded 

"Ok, well, people who aren't involved in this. Will go into another room. And leave you four to talk"

Michelle and Happy walked out of the living room. Leaving Steve, Tony and Peter and Wade alone to talk.

"I really don't wanna talk to either of you. And I really, really think you both should leave" Peter said

"Not until we talk Peter, we really need to talk!"

"Why! About what! And why now! Why not yesterday!" 

"I, we, didn't have anything to say then" 

"Are you really only here because of that phone call from yesterday?" 

"In a sense, yes. But only because you got me angry. And I realized we need to talk" 

Before Peter could open his mouth to respond, Steve stepped in 

"Baby, I know your really angry at us right now. But please, we really just wanna talk to you. And try and fix this whole mess. Please just come over tonight, so we can talk"

Peter rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine! We'll come over tonight and talk"

Steve smiled 

"Good! We'll see you then" 

"Ok"

"Happy! Come on! We're going!" Tony called out 

Happy and Michelle both promptly appeared in the living room.

"We're going boss?" 

"Yes"

"Ok, uh, nice to see you two"

"Nice to see you too Happy" 

They walked out of the apartment. Closing the door shut behind them. 

"Wait? Why are they leaving? I thought you were gonna talk?" Michelle asked 

"We are, in a more private setting"

"Where?" 

"At the tower, tonight"

"Oh"

Peter sighed 

"I am so looking forward to that"

There was a moment of silence.

"Anyways, is any one hungry?" Peter asked 

 

TBC....


	14. On The Edge Of Seventeen

There was an awkward silence. Around the living room of the penthouse. Steve and Tony sat on oneside of the couch. And Peter and Wade sat on the otherside. And no one knew really what to say. Peter wanted to yell at his parents for their deception. Tony wanted to yell at Peter for the phone call from last night. Steve didn't wanna so anything that would push Peter away even more. And Wade just really wanted something to eat. Eventually Steve broke the silence.

"So, uh, I bet you have a lot to say" 

"Yeah, I do" Peter says 

"So, where do you wanna start?" 

"I think you know where I wanna start" 

Steve sighed. 

"Where exactly do you wanna start"

"Why?"

"What?"

"I wanna know why, I wanna know why you did this" 

"Um, um, um..."

Steve stuttered, unsure of what to say. So he just turned and looked at Tony. 

"Well, we did it because we thought we were trying to protect you" 

Peter just shook his head. 

"Of course, just like always"

"What?" 

"That's always the reason"

"What, what's always the reason?"

"The whole we're trying to protect you thing"

"Peter, we were, we thought we were"

"Okay" 

"Okay, but, I have a question? Was that the real reason for the file?" Wade asked mouth full of pepper jack cheese squares.

"Yes! It was!" 

"Okay" Wade said and swallowed 

There was more silence.

"So, was the end game that I would break up with Wade?" 

"Yes" Steve said 

"Okay"

There was even more silence. 

Finally Peter spoke up.

"Okay, you know what, obviously we're not gonna get anything done here tonight. So I think that we're just gonna go" 

Peter and Wade stood up and started to walk out.

"Peter! No! Don't go!" Steve said 

"Why! Why! Why should we not go! We're obviously not gonna get anything done here! We're just gonna sit here and be awkward!"

"Peter" 

"No! No! No!"

"Peter!"

"No!"

"Peter, baby please! Just sit down!" 

"No! I didn't even wanna come here tonight!" 

"Peter!"

"No! I just! Ugh!"

Peter sighed and rubbed his nose 

"No! No! NO! We're not gonna accomplish anything tonight. I just, we just, we just need some space. We'll come back in a week or two"

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" 

Everyone turned and looked at Steve. Who was standing, redfaced in the middle of the living room. 

"No!, you are staying here, and we are talking it out. Please! Please Peter! Please!" 

Peter sighed.

"Okay, fine" 

Steve smiled and Peter and Wade sat back down.

Steve opened his mouth to say something. But Peter held up his hand, effectively silencing him.

"I really don't wanna do this. But pop conviced me to do this, so here we are. I don't really know how we're get through this without yelling. And I really don't wanna hear an apology right now. I just, I just, I guess, let's just hear each other out"

"Good" 

Again nobody said anything. They all just sat there, in an awkward silence.

"I want an apology" Tony said breaking the silence 

"What?" 

"I want an apology" 

"You want an apology?" 

"Yes" 

"For?"

"For that ugly phone call from last night"

Steve groaned

"Jesus, Tony" 

"I was angry dad, and people say thing's when their angry" 

"I'll take that as an apology" 

Again the silence fell. 

And again it was Peter who broke the silence.

"I think we need to talk about Wade"

"Wade?" Steve and Tony said at once

"Yes, Wade, my boyfriend, the person who's relationship I have with you tried to end. The other person who was hurt here. The person who should be most hurt here"

"Yes" 

"I know that he can be a little crass, and a little inappropriate. But he's a good guy, he's loving, he's caring, he's not with because of who I am. And you never really gave him a chance" 

"But he's not, he's not s good person, his past is bad, he has a bad past Peter"

"So just because he has a bad past. That make's him a bad person?"

"Um" 

"I think that's something you'd know about dad. After everything you went through with pop. And with Stark industries. And you have the gall to treat Wade like this because of things he did. And you know what! I'm not even going to get into all the shit you did!"

"You ungrateful little brat! After everything we've done for you!"

"Tony, no!" 

"Excuse me!"

"Oh shit!" 

"Oh no! Tony, please don't do this!"

"Oh! Oh! Oh! How fucking dare you! You wanna go there! Then let's go there!"

"Damn! That was, damn! I just, damn!"

"Your an ungrateful, spoiled brat!" 

"Tony! THAT IS ENOUGH!" 

"I'm ungrateful, and I've done so much that you've asked of me. And I stand up to you once and I'm ungrateful. Well excuse me Howard!" 

There was a silent pause. This time everyone was in shock 

"What!" 

"Excuse. Me. Howard!" 

"How dare you! How dare you!" 

"How dare I? Well your acting like Howard! So i might as well call you Howard!" 

"You! Little! Brat!"

 

TBC.....


	15. Please Don't Save The Last Dance

"You! Little! Brat! How dare you!" 

"How dare I what!" 

"How dare you compare me to him!" 

"I didn't compare you to him!" 

"You called me Howard!" 

"Because your acting like him! Your acting like a fucking ass!" 

"You little bastard!"

"FUCK YOU!!"

Peter picked up one of the plates of food and threw it at Tony. The plate missed Tony but splattered all over the couch.

"That is a $50,000 couch!"

"I DONT GIVE A FUCK!!!"

Peter picked up every plate of food and threw it. One of the plates and some of the food hit Tony. But most of it splattered all over the couch 

"You! Are gonna pay for this! You are gonna pay for a new couch! Or to fix the couch!" 

"FUCK YOU! AND FUCK THIS COUCH!" 

"Your a brat!"

"FUCK YOU HOWARD!" 

"Do not call me that!" 

"HOWARD! HOWARD! HOWARD! HOWARD!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"HOWARD!" 

Peter was screaming so hard, his face was red and his veins were bulging. And Tony looked the exact same way.

"Fine, Richard" 

"What did you just call me?" 

"Richard"

Steve's eyes got wide.

"Tony! No!" 

"You are a horrible father, that you would go that low! You are just like him! You are just like Howard!"

"I, am, not, LIKE HOWARD!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"FUCK YOU!!"

"I cannot believe! That you are disrespecting me like this!" 

"What are yoy gonna do Howard? Huh?" 

Tony just screamed and threw a glass at Peter.

Peter responed by screaming fuck you and throwing a bottle of red wine at Tony.

"That was a $500 bottle or red wine! And you got it all over the couch and carpet!"

"FUCK YOU!" Peter responded and threw another bottle of wine

Tony responded by throwing an expensive ming vase. 

Peter responded by throwing a third bottle of wine at Tony.

Tony threw a black glass horse statue.

Peter threw a tiffany vase. 

Tony threw one of the platters.

Peter threw two pillows.

Tony threw a handful of food.

Peter threw a lamp. 

Tony threw another lamp.

Peter threw one of the benches. 

Tony threw one of the Warhol's.

Peter threw one of the chairs. 

After thirty minutes, Steve and Wade had enough. And pulled the two apart. And the living room looked like the most violent murder had taken place. 

"DEVIL! DEVIL! DEVIL!" Peter screamed as Wade pulled him away

Steve and Tony were alone in the destroyed living room. 

"That little brat!"

"Tony, shut up!"

"Look what he did to the living room!"

"It takes two to tango" 

Tony looked up at his husband.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" 

"That mean's both of you are responsible for this"

"He started it!"

"You engaged in it! God we sound like fucking children!" 

"What the hell are we gonna do Steve? What are we gonna do about the living room?" 

"Fix it!" 

"I'll get Pepper up here by the end of the week"

"Fine" 

"You know that was a low blow"

"What was?"

"Calling him Richard"

"He called me Howard!"

"Yes! And that was also a low blow! But you damn well know! You damn well know, how extremely low that was! He never evet met the man" 

"Whatever" 

Stever sighed and then stormed off to their bedroom.

Tony promptly stormed off to the lab.

Meanwhile, Peter was desperately searching around his room. 

"Where is it! Where the fuck is it!"

"Baby boy what are you looking for?" 

"Where the fuck is it!"

"Baby boy?"

"Ah ha!" 

"Baby boy?" 

Peter appeared in the bathroom doorway holding a bottle of vodka. 

"What is that?" 

"My secret cache of liquor!"

"Um, you have a secret cache of liquor?" 

"Yes! God! Im tired of everyone thinking that Peter Stark-Rogers is a good boy! If I wanna drink! I'll drink! Even if I am underage! So that's something I didn't tell you about! Are you gonna get mad at me!"

"Peter, I..."

"GET OFF MY BACK!" 

"Peter!"

"Wade, just stop! Please!"

"Peter"

"SHUT UP!"

"JUST SHUT UP!"

"Baby boy, I'm just trying to help"

"No your not! Your being fucking annoying!" 

By this point Peter was halfway through a bottle of tequila.

"I, I think, I'm gonna go back to Michelle's"

"Fine! Do whatever!

Bye! Bye, bitch, bye!"

Wade sighes and walked out of the room

Wade left the tower and headed back to Michelle's. And Peter sat in his room finishing a bottle of tequila. And starting a bottle of vodka 

"Fuck it! Fuck this! Fuck him! Fuck him! Fuck them all! Fuck everything! Fuck the world! Fuck the whole fucking world! FUCK THE WHOLE FUCKING WORLD! FUCK IT ALL! FUCK IT ALL! FUCK IT ALLLLLLLLL!

Tony was down in the lan furiously working on a new project. Screaming orders at all of his robots. Steve was up in their room, sitting on the bed. Crying at what had become of his family as of now.

Where's my fucking wrench! Where is my fucking wrech! Where are my fucking plans! Where the fuck are my fucking plans! WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY!"

Tony slammed his screwdriver down on the table

God! Fucking useless robots!

Why! Why! Why! Why has this happened! Why! All I wanted was some peace! Instead, I got this! This shouldn't have gone like this! God I should have stopped them before it all went like that! Before it all went to hell! God, why didn't I!"

As Wade sat in the car on the way back to Michelle's. He seriously wondered what would become of his boyfriend's family. He knew it wasn't his family, and it wasn't his buisness. But he really truly cared. And he knew Peter snapped at him because he was drunk and angry. And he honestly wondered how they would come back. After the file and the betrayal and that fight. That fight that wasn't a fight but a war. He seriously wondered how Peter's family would come back after everything that happened.

 

TBC.......


	16. My Name Is Peter Hear Me Roar

Nothing was ok, nothing was ok at all. Last night had turned into a totally A-rate drama film. And maybe even a very violent war film. And none of the four people from last night were in a very good place. And they weren't sure if they'd ever get back into a good place. And none of the four from last night were even sure how everything spiraled. However some of the four from last night felt guilty about how things went. 

Peter stood, extremely hung over in the destroyed living room. There were stains, holes, broken things everywhere. And it smelled absolutely horrible in there. 

"Oh god! What did I do! What did I do! I let my anger get the best of me, oh god I really fucked up!" 

Peter decided the only thing he could do. Was to start to clean up the destruction he had caused.

Tony was in complete pain. Part of it was a hangover. And part of it was the fact he slept on the lab floor. So all he wanted to do was get some coffee. Take a shower and then take a nice nap in a nice bed. So when he stepped off the elevator and into the penthouse. He was kind off shocked to find Peter trying to clean the living room.

"Peter?" 

"Peter? What are you doing?" 

"I'm cleaning up the living room. Well at least I'm trying to clean up the living room"

"Why?" 

"Because look at it! It's a mess!" 

"It is"

"And it's partially my fault" 

"Um"

"So, um, are we talking again now? Are we ok now?"

"What do you mean?" 

"We're talking and not screaming at each other. We're in the same room and perfectly fine" 

"I, um, I guess, I don't know" 

"Look dad we need to talk"

"We do"

"Calmly and rationally"

"Yes"

"Um, should we go in the dining room?"

"Yes"

"Alright let's, um, let's go"

"Okay" 

Tony and Peter walked into the dining room and sat down. 

"Look, dad I'm really sorry about comparing you to grandpa Howard. That was really, really wrong of me. And I was just talking through my anger"

"And so was I, when I called you a brat, a bastard and Richard"

"I didn't want it to get that ugly. And ugly is not even the word to describe how bad it got"

"No"

"I didn't mean or want to be disrespectful to you. And that was not my intention at all you. I'm sorry about that too dad" 

"I accept your apology, Peter" 

"But, I'm still mad at you about the file dad" 

"I know" 

"But, other than that, are we good about the other night? Have me made up?"

"Yes, Peter we have" 

They smiled and then hugged each other. 

"So? Where is Wade?" 

"He left because I got drunk and got mean to him"

"How did you get drunk?" 

"I have a secret stash of liquor in my bathroom"

"Oh"

"And I was angry and I just"

"Yeah, yeah, I know" 

"So, should we try and clean up the living room?"

"No, no, let's not even"

"Okay" 

"So, how's pop?"

"Uh, I don't know"

"What do you mean, you don't know? Didn't you sleep with him last night?" 

"No, I, uh, fell asleep on the lab floor last night"

"Pop!"

"I, just, I don't know"

"I guess we were all angry and upset yesterday and we just all stormed off to somewhere private yesterday"

"Yeah" 

And as if he had some kind of telepathy. Steve appeared suddenly in the dining room. He clearly had only a few hours of sleep. And when he wasn't sleeping he had clearly been crying.

"Did you guys make up?" 

"Yes" Tony and Peter said at once 

Steve started crying and then lunged forward and pulled the two into a big hug 

"Oh thank god! My boys made up! He said sobbing

"Yes, pops we did"

"Oh thank god! But where's Wade?"

"He left and went back to Michelle's"

"Why?"

"I got drunk and got mean to him"

"Why were you drunk and mean?"

"I have a secret stash liquor and I was mad and started drinking it and then I started yelling at Wade, just like his dad"

"Oh! But why do you have a, ya know what I don't care" 

"And I just like to clarify that I'm still very angry at you two over the file" 

"Ok" 

"Are you two gonna fix the living room?" 

"No 

"Okay, gonna call Pepper?"

"Yep" 

Thirty minutes later Pepper Potts was standing in the wrecked living room of the penthouse. 

"Oh. My. Fucking. God! What happened here!?" The shocked woman asked 

When the three were done explaining. Pepper just stood there in complete shock 

"Wow! Just wow!"

"Yep" All three said at once 

"Well, I'll have the repair people come before Christmas"

"Okay" 

"I still cannot believe you threw that chair"

"I was extremely angry"

"I know, but I still can't believe that you actually picked up and threw that chair" 

"I can't either" 

"Us too" Steve and Tony said 

"Especially me" Tony said 

"Well, I'll have the repair and cleaning people come. And I'll try to have them come before Christmas"

"Alright, thank's Pep"

"Your welcome"

And with that Pepper left the penthouse.

"Now what?" Peter asked 

"Now, you go get rid of your stash of secret booze" 

"But? Why?" 

"Because I am not having you be like me! Now go flush!"

"Alright" 

Twenty minutes later Peter returned.

"I got rid of everything except the really, really good stuff"

"Good boy" 

"Alright! Now we have to go find Wade! Where is he?" Steve asked 

"He's at Michelle's" 

"Okay" 

"I think I need to go alone"

"Okay"

"I think it's the best" 

"Okay" 

"Oh god! This all is a mess!" 

"Yep"

"Especially after I drunkly screamed at him. It must have been painful for him. Especially after all he went through with his dad. And he was just trying to help. He was, he was, and I fucking turned into his dad" 

"Peter what do you mean?" 

"When I retrieve him and we all get back together. I'll explain in fully, I wanted to do that last night, but"

"But, yeah" 

"Um, I'm gonna change, shower and then go get him"

"Okay"

"Okay"

"But I'm going to say this again. I'm still both mad at you over the file and all that shit" 

"We know"

"But I'm hoping that we can fix it all"

"Us two" 

"But, know matter what I've said, I still love you two, I'll always love you two, your my dads"

"We love you too Peter"

 

TBC.....


	17. I Found Wade Wilson

"He threw a chair!" Michelle exclaimed excitedly 

"He picked it up and he threw it! A heavy ass chair! And it broke!" 

"Holy shit!" 

"I know!"

"I've seen him mad, I've seen him angry. But I have never seen him hulk enraged!"

"It was terrifying but awesome" 

"So, um, then things kinda got really ugly"

"Yeah" 

"So, um, That must have not been pleasent" 

"No, not really. It wasn't like anything with my dad. But, it wasn't, good at all"

"So, where is he? Back at the tower?" 

"Yeah" 

"I know that he didn't mean any of it. I know that he was just angry and drunk. He would never mean to hurt me. He would never mean to hurt me at all" 

"But your dad?"

"My dad meant it. My dad always meant it. He always meant to hurt me. Peter didn't" 

"Do you think he'll apologize?" 

"Of course he will"

"Are you going to accept it?" 

"Of course I am"

There was a sudden banging at the door.

"Ah ha! Here he is!" 

Michelle opened the door and there stood Peter. Holding various things in his hands. Obviously things for Wade. 

"On the couch" 

"Wade! Baby! I'm so sorry!" Peter said crying, walking into the apartment. Michelle closing the door behind him.

"Wade, baby I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! Please! I didn't mean to hurt you! Oh baby I'm so sorry!"

"Peter, Petey Pie, Petey Cakes, Sweetheart, Honey Buns, Baby Boy, Love Of My Life. I know your sorry, I know you are. I know you didn't mean it, I know you didn't" 

Peter sniffed.

"You do?" 

"I do"

"You forgive me?"

"I forgive you" 

Peter smiled.

"Oh thank you baby! Thank you so much!" 

"Of course sweetie pie, so, um, what do you have there?" 

"Apology gifts"

"Ohhh! What?" 

"Flowers and some other shit"

"Ah! Well, you didn't have to do that"

"Well, I did" 

"Baby boy, you really didn't have to. I don't know what I'm gonna do with all the gifts"

"A majority of it's food" 

"Oh! Okay then! What type of food?" 

"Junk, just pure plain junk"

"Awe! Yesss! Michelle come! We're gonna have a junk jam session!"

"Coming" 

 

MEANWHILE AT STARK TOWER 

 

"Do you think they made up?" Steve asked 

"We'll he's been gone forever. So I'm guessing yeah" Tony responded 

"Look, let's not try and act all cool like this. And with them, considering after all that happened"

"True" 

"I wanna say I hope they make up. And I really do hope they make up. But ya know after all that's happened"

"Yep" 

 

BACK AT MICHELLE'S 

Peter, Wade, and Michelle were laying on Michelle's living room floor. There were junk food wrappers and plastic bags scattered around them. And they were completely stuffed and had massive stomach aches. And were now completely regretting what they had just done

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" They all groaned at once

 

"I'm stuffed, I'm so fucking stuffed" Michelle complained laying on the floor 

"I know" Peter said 

"Yep" Wade added 

"We ate way too much"

"I know"

"Yep" 

"I think I gained like twenty pounds"

"I know"

"Yep" 

"I think I'm gonna puke"

"I know"

"Yep" 

"I don't wanna move for at least a week"

"I know"

"Yep" 

"We really shouldn't have done this"

"I know"

"Yep" 

Peter's phone suddenly rang. Petee groaned and dug it out of his pocket"

"Hello?"

"Yeah"

"Yeah"

"Yeah, we will"

"We are"

"We are"

"Yes"

"Yes dad"

"Soon"

"Soon, I promise"

"Okay bye"

Peter hung up and slipped his phone back into his pocket. 

"They wanna know if we made up and when we're coming back"

"What did you say?" Wade asked 

"Yes and soon"

"Okay" 

"So, where going back to the tower"

"Yep"

"When?"

"I said soon, but I think once our stomachs settle down" 

"Good idea"

"Yeah" 

"Is the living room still a disaster?" 

"Yes"

"I told Michelle"

"Cool"

"I can't believe you threw a heavy fucking chair"

"I know, I still can't either" 

"It sounded pretty amazing though"

"It was, it really was" 

"I wish I had been there"

"No, you don't" 

"No, I don't" 

Thirty minutes later, Peter and Wade's stomachs were feeling better and they decided to go.

"Well, um, I don't know, don't get enraged again I guess. I'd say have fun, but I don't think you wanna have fun"

"No, and thanks Michelle"

"Welcome" 

"Ready"

"I don't know"

"Same here"

"Bye, Michelle see ya later" 

"Same" 

Michelle was still on the floor.

"Again, are you ready for this?" 

"No, not really"

"Again, same here" 

"Did you make up with them?"

"Yes and no"

"Um, okay"

"I'll explain in the car on the way there"

"Okay"

"I kinda wanna know why your not ready?"

"We're gonna talk about your past Wade. And I mean your past, past. Not the past they have in that file"

"Oh"

"Are you ready to do that with them?"

"I'm not, but I need to do it"

"Okay, but I don't wanna force you to talk about it with them"

"No, after what happened the other day with the file. And everything that happened with and after that. I really, really need to do this, I wanted to the other night but"

"Yeah"

"Well, let's go"

"Yeah"

 

TBC.....


	18. Come Clean (Stronger Than Yesterday)

"This is not how I expected this brake to go" Peter said as he and Wade entered the back entrance to the tower.

"I agree with you on that" 

"I mean, we shouldn't being having to do this" 

"No, but we are" 

"How are you feeling?"

"Nervous, but I'll be okay" 

"Okay"

"If, I, uh, need to take a break for a minute. I can, right?" 

"Yeah! Of course!" 

"Okay"

The conversation ended when the pair got into the elevator.

A short ride later and they arrived at the penthouse. The doors opened and Steve was there, waiting for them. 

"Dining room" Steve said before Peter could ask 

"Alright" 

The three headed into the dining room. Where Tony was waiting for them. Steve sat next to Tony. And Peter and Wade sat on the other side of the table 

"Living room is cleaned up already" 

"Yeah, Pepper moves fast" Steve said 

"Yeah, she does"

"Yeah"

There was a pause of tense, awkward silence, before Peter finally spoke up again

"Okay, before we start this. I just want you both to know, we may have made up over last night. But I'm still really pissed at you both over the file"

"Okay" Tony said 

"Now, before everything got ugly last night. What were we gonna talk about?" 

"Wade" 

"Wade, okay" 

"But more importantly Wade's past" 

"Right" 

"The part you didn't get in your file. The part you didn't use to trash him" 

"Right" 

Peter turned and looked at Wade.

"Baby?" 

Wade took a deep breath and then cleared his throat.

"I was born in Regina, Saskatchewan, In Canada. My dad was ex-military, and he wasn't a very nice man. He was really, really abusive towrds me and my mom" 

"My mom got cancer, and she died when I was eight. And my dad, he just got worse, the abuse just got worse. Every form of abuse imaginable, he inflicted on me. For five years, an already living hell, was made ten thousand times worse"

Steve and Tony looked like they both wanted to throw up

"Then when I was 13 It all ended" 

"What happened?" Steve asked

"One night he was out drinking at a bar. Oh! Right! I forgot to mention he was a raging alcoholic. I think that he may have been doing drugs too"

"Anyways, one night he was out drinking at a bar. And one of his buddies shot him and killed him. I didn't know why then, and I don't know why now. And I really don't care to know why, but I'm grateful he killed him" 

"And then after he died, for a few years, I fucking self destructed. Drugs, alcohol, petty crimes, I was a bad fucking kid. I thought I was the hardest, toughest kid out there. I was fighting everybody around me, everybody who wanted to help me"

"And I was in and out of foster care, juvie, jail, half way houses, and hospitals. Both regular and mental, and I did a few stints in rehab too. I was barely going to school and couldn't keep a job. Everyone thought that I was gonna die young" 

"Then finally after a drug induced stay in a mental hospital. My aunt and uncle in Vancouver took custody of me. And that they me out of that toxic environment I was in. And I just completely changed. I stared going to school again, I stopped all my negative behaviors, I got a job. And they helped me realize my untapped potential. All of the smarts I had in me, that my dad made me oppress" 

"And I graduated high school with perfect grades. I was valedictorian, I had multiple schoolship offers. And I ended up choosing MIT, and there is where I met Peter" 

"I worked very hard to get where I am today. All of that was in the past. That is thr past me, not the me I am today. If you get to know me, then you'll know that. But you didn't at all, you've been judging me since I got here"

"No We haven't!" Steve said

"It's a little hard for me to believe you after that file"

Steve didn't say anything back

"I have a question?"

"Yes"

"Now how come none of that was in your little file?" 

Tony sighed.

"Because we were only looking for negative things about you" 

"I just wanted to hear it" 

"We're both very sorry you had such a horrific upbringing. But we..."

"Pops, save It! You said you didn't look, you admitted you didn't look. So just save your excuse, okay" 

Neither men said anything in response.

"Well, we came, we said what we needed to say. And now I think we're going to go back to Michelle's. And then when break is over we're going back to MIT"

"But what about Christmas Eve and Christmas?" Steve asked 

"We'll see" 

Peter and Wade then got up and walked to the elevator.

"But wait!" Steve yelled, calling after them 

But they ignored him and got into the elevator.

Steve and Tony just sat in their spots. Wondering, now if they had really lost Peter for good 

Do you think that was fruitful?" Wade asked as the elevator took them down

"I don't know, I guess"

"Are we gonna spend the holiday with your parents"

"I don't know, maybe"

"Your not in a very talkative mood are you"

"Nope"

"Alright then"

The rest of the trip back to Michelle's, was spent in complete silence

"We really did fuck up this time, didn't we?"

"How many times have you said that these past few days?"

"I don't know, but"

"But? But what?"

"I don't know, I don't know"

There was a pause of silence

"He's not gonna spend Christmas with us. He's to mad at us, he's not coming back to the tower"

"No, no, no he's not, no he's not"

"And it's all our faults"

"Yes, yes it is, yes it is, yes it is"

 

TO BE CONTINUED....


	19. Gloria: In Excelsis Deo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is not taken from the religious chant/song. But the Patti Smith version of Van Morrison's Gloria 
> 
> (Patti Smith'a version is better than Van Morrison's. But that's just my opinion)

"Jesus died for somebody's sins but not mine" Wade said as he flopped down on Michelle's couch 

"What?" She asked 

"Gloria, Patti Smith, 1975, from the album Horses" Peter told her 

"Oh" 

Wade giggled.

"Petey, remember the time we fucked to that song on loop"

"No, not really" 

"Come on Petey! After Greg's party!?" 

A look of realization suddenly hit Peter.

"Oh yeah! Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! That was, that was, a lot of Bulgarian Vodka" 

"Wait? Which party was this?" Michelle asked 

"The one on Nantucket" 

"Oh! Yeah, that was a really, really wild party" 

"So, anyways, how did it go?"

Peter shrugged.

"Okay, I guess, Wade told them all about his past"

"How did that go? How do your parents feel now?"

"I think they feel really guilty now" 

"That's good?"

"Yeah, but I'm punishing them now"

"Even more? How?"

"I'm ignoring them for an infinite amount of time"

"So, including for the rest of this break?" 

"Yep" 

"Christmas and everything?" 

"Yep" 

"But, don't you have those things to go to?" 

"Huh? What things?" 

"Those events of your dad's?" 

"Oh shit! Oh shit, shit, shit, shit! Shit! 

"Petey, what is It? What's wrong?" 

"The Maria Stark Winter Wonderland Gala and The Annual Stark Industries Christmas Party. Are both coming up and we have to go. I said we were going, we have to go" 

"Peter we can just skip" 

"No! We can't! Wade, my name is on both of these events. I have to go, I've gone every year since I was three years old. If I don't go people are gonna say something. I only missed it one year, and that was because I was sick" 

"But, your parents are gonna be there and I thought we were avoiding them?" 

"We'll only deal with them when necessary. Otherwise we'll avoid them" 

"Okay, but I'm gonna need a tux and I don't have one"

"Yes you do" 

"What? I do?" 

"I bought you one a week before break. That's why I asked for your measurements" 

"But, Peter, I, Wait!"

Wade called after Peter and then chased him down the hall. 

"Oy vey!" Michelle said throwing her head back

The next week the gala and the office party came and went. Peter and Wade showed up, took pictures, chatted with people. And dealt with Steve and Tony only when thet needed to. And with both events they slipped out early.

Peter and Wade also made a quick appearance at the tower for Christmas. 

"Well, thank you for all the gifts. Don't think I didn't get you guys anything on purpose. I wanted to get you guys something. That's why I went to Barney's that day" 

"Peter, please it's Christmas" Steve said 

"Okay" 

"Do you guys want anything to eat? There's plenty of food" 

"No, we're good. And actually we have to get going. He have plans" 

"What? What plans?" 

"Wade and I accepted an invitation to spend the rest of break with friends in the Bahamas" 

"What!" Tony said 

"So what does that mean?" 

"That means, we're leaving the tower and we're leaving New York. And going to the Bahamas, and then going back to MIT" 

"But what about..." 

"Don't! Just don't. It was ruined when your plan was exposed" 

"Are you doing this to punish us?" Tony asked 

"Yes and no" 

"Are you ever gonna forgive us?" 

"One day, maybe" 

"When will we see you again" 

"I don't know, I really don't" 

"Will you ever speak to us again" 

"Yes, one day. Not to today, not tomorrow but one day" 

"Well, um, have fun in the Bahamas"

"Thank you, we will" 

"Come on Wade, let's go" 

Peter got up and left. Wade trailing after him. 

 

************

 

It was now Summer, it had been a few months since winter break. And Peter had been in little to none contact with his parents. And honestly he felt a little bad about it.

"So" Michelle said as she plopped down next to him on the couch in his new apartment 

"What are your plans for this Summer?" 

"I don't know, explore Boston I guess" 

"You're not going back home?" 

"No" 

"What about Wade?" 

"He's staying here with me" 

"Okay, uh, can I ask you a question"

"Yeah! Of course" 

"When is the last time you spoke to your parents?"

"Christmas, exactly on Christmas" 

"It's June"

"I know" 

"When are you gonna talk to them again?" 

"I don't know" 

"When are you gonna forgive your parents?" 

"I don't know"

"Are you gonna forgive your parents?" 

"I don't know"

Michelle sighed.

"We'll if you if decide to come back to New York. Whether you forgive your parents or not, you know where to find me. And yes you and Wade can come stay with us"

Peter smiled.

"Thanks Michelle"

"Your welcome" Michelle said as she closed the apartment door 

Peter leaned back in the couch and sighed. There was part of him the wanted to stay angry at his parents. And part of him that wanted to forgive and move on. But what they did was so horrible and inexcusable. That he didn't know what to do at all. 

Peter sat on the couch for a few minutes, thinking of what to do. After a few minutes he decided to meet in the middle. He got off the couch and walked to the bedroom, and opened the closet. He picked up two boxes and three envelopes and headed to the post office. 

 

THE NEXT DAY AT STARK TOWER 

 

Steve and Tony were lounging around in the living room of the penthouse. When suddenly Happy arrived carrying two large boxes.

"What's this?" Steve asked as he and Tony for got out of their seats 

"Packages" 

"For who?" 

"For both of you" 

"Who's it from?" 

"I don't know"

"Where is it from" 

"The return address says Boston" 

Steve and Tony both looked at each other 

"Boston! That's..."

"Peter" Tony said interrupting 

"I'll leave you two alone. Oh! And there's three letters. Read them in order of being stacked" 

Happy got into the elevator and left Steve and Tony alone. 

Tony ripped open the first letter and started to read it silently. And the more he read, he began to get emotional.

"Tony?" 

"Tony what is it?" 

"What does it say?" 

"What are in the boxes?" 

"Are the letters from Peter too?" 

"Tony sat something!" 

Tony turned to face his husband. The letter in his hand 

"It's our Christmas presents" 

"What?" 

"Our Christmas presents, he sent is our Christmas presents" 

"He sent us our Christmas presents. Does this mean that he's not mad at us anymore?" 

"I don't know. But it's something, it's something"

 

TO BE CONTINUED.......


	20. The Ballad Of The Delusions Of Sonja T. Morgan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anybody else watch the Comey hearing? Oh my god!

"Do you think it's a step towards reconciliation?" Steve asked his husband 

"I don't know" 

"It's something" 

"Yeah"

"Should we call him?" 

"I don't, I don't know" 

"I feel like we should call him. I mean this means something. And it's the first we've heard from him in months" 

"Yeah, yeah it is" 

"Should I call him? Or should you call him?" 

"I think you should call him" 

"All right" 

Steve pulled out his phone and hit the speed dial for Peter's number. The phone rang and when it connected Steve got voicemail. Steve tried three more times with thr same result.

"Well?" Tony asked 

"Voicemail" 

"Each time?" 

"Yep" 

"So, what do you wanna do?" 

"I think I'm going to go to Boston and visit him. Talk to him and give him his Christmas gift" 

"How do you think that'll go?" 

"He'll either invite me in or slam the door in my face" 

"You know that he's moved right? He's living in an apartment now" 

"Oh, but how do you know?" 

"Happy told me, he still talks to happy" 

"Oh" 

"When are you gonna go up there?" 

"I think in the next day or two" 

"Alright, well shall we open our gifts?" 

Steve smiled 

"Yeah, let's" 

 

TWO DAYS LATER 

 

Peter was laying in bed with the worst hangover in the history of hangovers. He and Wade had been at a raging party last night. And considering the fact that he was now 21. Peter indulged himself in the large selection of alcohol at the party. He didn't regret it then but he may have been regretting it now. Of course the person banging on his door wasn't helping matters either. 

Peter groaned and climbed out of bed throwing on some underwear and pants. And on top of being horrifically hung over his ass was extremely sore from his and Wade's drunk fuck session. God damn Wade for not using enough lube last night. As Peter walked from the bedroom out into the living room the pounding in his head and on the door got louder and louder.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Peter screamed only making his hungover headache worse 

Peter unlocked the door and flung it open and much to his shock and surprise found Steve Rogers on the otherside. 

"Pops!" 

"Hi Peter"

"What are you doing here?" 

"I'm here to visit you" 

"How did you find where I live?" 

"Happy told your father" 

"Okay, well what do you want?" 

"Can I come in?" 

Peter stepped aside and Steve walked into the apartment.

Peter shut the door and Steve sat down on the couch. 

"It's a nice apartment you've got here" 

"Shhhhhh!" 

"What?" 

"Shhhhhhh!" 

"Peter what are you?" 

"Shhhhh! Shhhh! Stop screaming at me!" 

"Peter I'm not screaming at you, I'm talking to you in a perfectly normal voice"

"Okay, could you just take it down a few notches"

"Peter are you okay?" 

"No! I'm really really hungover" 

Steve got up and guided his son to the couch.

"What are you doing?" 

"I'm your father I'm taking care of you"

"Okay, but just do it quietly"

"I'll do that" 

A few minutes later Steve shoved something into Peter's face.

"What is this?" 

"Just drink it" 

"Why?" 

"It I'll make you feel better" 

"Alright" 

Peter took the glass and drank the concoction that Steve had made.

"Kinda spicy" Peter said with a burp "What is it?"

"A drink to cure your hangover" 

"Oh, what's in it" 

"Tomato juice, Worcestershire sauce, lemon and lime juice, a little vodka, and a egg yolk" 

"Damn! How do you know how to make them?" 

"Your father" 

"Oh yeah"

Two more drinks, a plate of toast, and some poptarts later Peter was feeling much better.

"How are you feeling?" 

"Better" 

"Good" 

"Okay, now why are you here again?" 

"Your father and I got your Christmas gifts and we tried to call you cause you didn't pick up" 

"So your here because I didn't return your call" 

"No"

"Then why?" 

"I wanna know know why you sent the gifts" 

"Because there your Christmas gifts" 

"Peter it's june, Christmas was months ago" 

Peter sighed.

"Because I was talking to Michelle and she made me realize some things. And I made an effort to reach out to you and sent the gifts and letters" 

"So, are you saying you wanna rebuild our relationship?" 

There was a pause of silence.

"Yeah, yeah, slowly but surely yeah" 

Steve smiled.

"Slowly pops, slowly I'm still hurt" 

"Okay Peter, okay. So anyways how's Wade? Where is he?" 

"He's good, he's out with some friends. God knows how he's not as badly hungover" 

Steve nodded.

"So, um how's dad?" 

"He's doing good" 

"Okay, and how are you doing?" 

"Good" 

"Are you sure?" 

"Well we both miss you dearly. But otherwise we're fine" 

"Okay" 

"Well I also came to deliver your Christmas gift"

"Oh" 

Steve picked up a large box from the floor and dropped it on the table.

"And I just really needed to see Peter. It's been so long, and I miss you" 

Peter wipes tears out of his eyes.

"I miss you to pops, you and dad. But do you understand why I've been distant? And do you understand that things aren't going back to normal right away" 

"Yeah, yeah, I do, I do"

"Does dad?" 

"I think so, I may have to explain it him but I think he does" 

"Well I'm going to have to explain all of this to Wade" 

"So is it serious with him?" 

"Yeah"

"Do you think he's the one?" 

"Yeah" 

"Well that's good" 

"Yeah" 

"Well, I did everything that I needed to do. So I think I'm gonna get going" 

"Alright"

The two hugged and then Steve left the apartment.

As soon as Steve left Peter got his phone and called Wade.

"Wade? When are you coming home? There's something's I need to tell you" 

Steve walked out of the building and got into the black suv where Tony sat waiting.

"Well? How did it go?" 

"It went really good" 

"Is he ready?" 

"He said slowly, he said slowly but he's ready" 

Tony smiled 

"That's good? Right?" 

"Yeah, that's very good" 

"Are you ready?" 

"Yeah"

"Is he?" 

"Yeah" 

"Good, good, I'm glad"

"Yeah" 

"Alright, well lets go" 

Tony slapped the back of the drivers seat and the car headed off towards the airport.

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED.......


	21. Into The Groove

As soon as Wade got Peter's phone call, He practically raced from where he was with his friend's and back to their apartment. His Petey sounded upset so he needed to comfort him.

"Baby boy don't worry! I'm coming!" 

******

Peter was laying on his couch. Just trying to get a moments rest. His head still hurt, although much less than this morning. Thanks to his dad. But his ass was still red and sore. He had just found peace, when suddenly the door flung open. And Wade appeared yelling at him. 

"BABY BOY!" 

The door slammed shut.

"Baby Boy are you okay!" 

Before Peter could answer. Wade flung himself onto him and started kissing him.

"Baby Boy are you okay?"

"What's wrong?" 

"What's happened?"

"It's okay! Wade's here!" 

Peter pushes himself out of Wade's extremely tight embrace.

"Wade! What the hell!" 

"I'm trying to comfort you" 

"Why!?" 

"You sounded upset over the phone" 

"I'm not upset! Just shocked" 

"Shocked, why? What happened? Tell me baby boy" 

Peter sighed and sat down next to Wade on the couch. And for about an hour told him the events of the morning.

"Oh" 

Peter just stared at his boyfriend. He just told him the most dramatic morning he ever had. And all he could say was "Oh". 

"That's it!" 

"What's it?" 

"I just explained to you the most dramatic morning I've ever had and that's all you can say!" 

"Well what do you want me to say?"

"I don't know but not just "Oh!" 

"I'm sorry I'm just a little shocked too" 

"Well anyways, what do you think of the whole thing?" 

"I think that your all trying to rebuild your relationship" 

"What do you think of that?" 

"Think of what?" 

"Me trying to rebuild my relationship with my parents" 

"Wh-Why are asking me this?" 

"Because this involves you too" 

"No it doesn't" 

"Wade" 

"It doesn't involve me Peter. It's between you and your parents. Your the ones with the relationship, not me" 

"But they hurt you too Wade!" 

"I know Peter and I've forgiven them" 

But how? When? Why?" 

"I'm a believer in second chances. I'm a believer in giving people second chances. I mean I'm the king of being given second chances. You know all about my past. And Peter I forgave my long dead father for much much worse. And if you do or don't wanna forgive your parents that's up to you" 

Peter was silent, unsure of what to say.

"You already sent the gifts. And your dad come all the way up here. So your making progress to mend the relationship. It's your life Peter you live it the way you want" 

Peter didn't respond he just started crying.

Wade pulled his boyfriend into his arms and started rocking him gently.

"It's okay baby boy, it's okay" 

"I miss them! I miss them so much!

"I know, I know, I know you do" 

"But they hurt me so bad! And they hurt you so bad too!" 

"I know! I know they did! But baby boy at some point you have to move on. You have to forgive and forget. You can't hang onto this forever. Take it from someone who knows" 

Peter took a minute to calm down and wipe his tears. 

"I know, but I'm afraid that we'll move to fast or to slow" 

"You'll know if you are" 

"You know alot about this" 

"Well I've been through this forgiveness stuff. And I've read one to many self help books" 

Peter smiled. 

"Your a very wise man Wade Wilson" 

Wade smiled back.

"Thank you" 

"I love you Wade" 

"I love you too baby boy"

Wade gave Peter a passionate kiss. And then Peter rested his head on Wade's chest. 

"Are you gonna go back to your thing?" 

"Nah! I think I'm just gonna stay here" 

"Wade I'm okay and if you wanna go back to your thing you can" 

"No I'm gonna stay here with my baby boy" 

Peter smiled an snuggled closer to Wade.

"I love you so much Wade" 

"I love you so much too baby boy" 

"So um" 

"So what?" 

"I was thinking that we could go up to New York at the end of June start of July for a few weeks"

"Your parents" 

"Yeah, I haven't seen them since December and I just, I, I wanna see them to work things out" 

"Yeah, yeah" 

"And I wanna be there for my pops birthday" 

'When is it?" 

"July 4th" 

Wade snorted.

"I know, I know" 

"How old is he gonna be?" 

"99"

"Holy shit!" 

"I know, I know" 

"Holy shit!"

"Yeah" 

"He doesn't look a day over 25!" 

"We'll the serum and spending a few decades on ice will do that" 

"Yeah it will" 

"99! Wow!"

"I know" 

"So, are you gonna call your parents and tell them we're coming. Or are we just going to surpris them?" 

"I think I'm gonna call them. I think that's better" 

"Okay, okay, whatever you wanna do" 

"I'm not gonna lie I'm a little nervous" 

"Don't be baby boy, don't be" 

"Okay, I'm gonna go call" 

"Alright, I'll be here" 

"Okay" 

Peter got off the couch and walked into the bedroom. Shutting the door beind him. He sat down on the bed and called Steve. The phone rang for awhile and eventually picked up.

"Hello?" Steve's voice came on the other end 

"Hi pops, it's me" 

 

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats all folks!
> 
> Some of you may not like how I ended this. But I feel this is the best way to end this story. 
> 
> I'm just ready to retire this fic and move on to other stories. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading this story.


End file.
